Acceleracers Neo
by RacerBoy-Chase
Summary: A future story revolving around Vert's son, Chase Wheeler.
1. Chapter 1

Acceleracers Nexus

An Acceleracers fic with a new cast.

Author: ChaseWheeler

Disclaimer: I dont own any of Acceleracers or the characters. Dont Sue!

Summary: Its been 20 years since "Ultimate Race". Vert got a way and escaped the Silencerz (I'm writing a companion peice too about his escape and how he falls for a Silencerz spy.). Now hes a racing legend. This story revolves around his son however. Chase Wheeler.

Acceleracers Nexus

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase Wheeler stood beside his red car in his garage checking over the new black vinyls he'd placed on the sides of the car. The car was Rageous and there was no other car like it. Built from the frame up by hand. Every wire and bolt put on by Chase himself. And he was damn proud of it. There never will be another car like it. It was styled along the design of his dad's favorite car, Reverb. But Chase had replaced the lambo style doors in the design with old fashioned gullwing doors, shortened the frame to be as short as a lamborginhi Murcielago, and raised the suspension by 3 inches. It was unique, most racers dropped their cars as far as possible but chase had decided to be different and raise his up off the road and added big tires and 22'' rims. Flashing LEDs of every color flashed beneath the car painting the concrete of the large garage.

The new black vinyl graphics depicted a large demonic skull that seemed to stare towards the person looking at the car. The word Knight was depicted on the hood of the car in grafiti-ish text. The large horns of the demon swept up alond the sides of the car stopping just before raising onto the hood in the front and trunk in the back. The skull's eyes glowed a sinister red from LED lights imbeded in the door. A fog machine belched out red colored fog around the car, creating an air of mystery.

Chase smiled to himself, his black hair falling infront of his blue eyes. Rageous was ready for the night and so was he. Garbed to match his car, Chase wore Red Pants and t-shirt with a black jacket. The jacket had Red stripes moving along the arms and up the Shoulders. His Black and red nikes complimenting the outfit. The clothes wrapped around his slightly muscular body perfectly. Yep, he was ready. Well almost ready. Chase reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small container with two circlular compartments on each end. One at a time he opens the compartments and inserts the red lensed contact into his eye, before checking himself out using a mirror on the side of the garage. The red eyes glowed back at him in his reflection and he smiled at how sinister he looked.

Happy with the appearance of both himself and his car, Chase opened the gullwing door on the drivers side and let the interior LEDs bathe him in their constantly changing light. The interior of Rageous was the same color red as the outside. Dash, console, and steering wheel all red. The two seats were black rush seats with racing harnesses. There was no back seat to the car. Only a nitrous holding bay in which two red canisters were mounted.

Grinning, he sat in the drivers seat and connected the racing harness over him, securing it tightly. He raises his hand to the steering wheel and presses one finger against a small red circle. "Confirming Identity of driver: Knight. Welcome." A female voice spoke out into the garage. The engine started and purred perfectly as Chase shut the gullwing door and shifted the car into gear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kash Jordon wasn't happy. Knight had yet to show and the fans were getting antsy. Everyone wanted to see Chase race. He always drew the biggest crowds and kept fans happy and on the edge of their seats. Beside him a group of five girls were tapping their feet impatiently. These girls claimed to be Chase's biggest fans and named themselves the Chasers. Each girl dreamt of Chase each night, and started rumors that the famous racer had been sleeping with each of them each day. Kash knew it was bullshit. Only one girl caught Chase's eyes.

Kash looked over the starting line to the blue Mitsubishi Eclipse with the white angel graphics. Dawn Ambers, the hottest female racer he'd ever seen, not to mention the most talented. If anyone could ever hope of beating Chase it was her. She had come so close on many occasions but Chase had always taken the lead at the last second and secured the win.

Dawn's Mitsubishi was modded and tuned to hell and back, Kash knew. Everything that could be bolted on to increase performance was there, courtesy of Dawn's rich daddy. The white angel's sillouhette was backdropped by bursts of light. On the bonnet of her car the angel was floating with hands outspread. These were graphics that Dawn had drawn and printed herself. That was her other joy in life, Drawing. And she was damn good at it. If she ever decided to start a graphics shop, everyone would go to her for custom graphics, Kash knew he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red and black Rageous screamed through the city streets as Chase hurried to the race. He knew he was alittle late and that Kash would definately give him hell about it. But he also knew that Kash would forgive him once he handed over a little of the prize money as thanks for waiting till he got there to start the race. Money was the one thing Kash uderstood.

Turning right at a corner a few blocks from the race, Chase wondered if Dawn would be racing tonight. He hoped so. He could never figure it out but he was attracted to Dawn Ambers. It wasnt that she was beautiful even though she was. One of the Chasers had the body and face of a supermodel and woulda taken Chase to her bed anytime he wanted, but Chase always said no. Could it be that its because Dawn is a female racer? No, There were actually quite a few female racers in this day and age, and they were all pretty. So just what was it? Chase shook his head knowing he'd never know for sure, And then just putting it up to love at first sight. Or rather first Race.

----------------------------------------Flash-Back---------------------------------------------

A younger Chase was waiting at the starting line in his first car, Nightcast. The car was solid black with deep silver graphics depicting a full moon over a graveyard. The car was built along the plans for his Dad's first car, the Deora 2. But Chase had sized it down a bit by cutting the bed in half and installing a smaller engine that could still produce the same power. The bed of the car was filled with four 20'' speakers blasting the rythm that Chase had picked for NightCast's theme. It was a techno beat but with a mix of gothic classical piano. Chase's dad's friend, Shirako, had helped him with the tune and had said that it was sure to strike fear into any opponent racers once they heard the gothic sounds mixed with the bumping techno. Chase was here today to test that theory. His first race. NightCast's first challenge.

The race wasnt to start for another five minutes, so everyone else was still outside their cars talking to friends or admiring other's cars. Chase felt a little lonely staying in NightCast, but he knew that no one here knew him. They were from different parts of town. Chase lived in the expensive Beacon Hills ditrict of Bayview, while most of these racers lived in Central Bayview. Vert's fame had placed him in with the richest, and he had sent Chase to private shcool instead of Bayview ISD, so Chase wouldnt know any of these guys from school either.

Another car pulled up alongside NightCast, this one a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse that appeared to be stock. No body kit, no graphics, and no spoilers or neon. Everything was stock cept the engine Chase realized as the car revved a few times beside him. He could tell that that engine had been modded and tuned expertly, and that it would be a challenge to beat if the driver was skilled. The one thing that could save him was he could tell that the car wasnt NOS equipped. Having two canisters of Nitrous in NightCast he knew he could have a slight advantage if the end of the race came to a straightaway rush between him and the blue Eclipse.

In any other race he could have checked the course map to see what the course looked like. But Kash's races were always random. The only way you knew where to go was to follow the arrow that Kash's sidekick, Byte, displayed on your viewscreen GPS. Thats why it was required for all cars in the race to have GPS units. To Kash this kept all the drivers on their toes and built more skills with every race. Kash's races were the end all in Bayview. Only the best were allowed as Kash tested your skills personally before he'd allow you into his league. Chase had passed all of Kash's tests with flying colors.

Breaking Chase out of his reverie his monitor flashed and beeped, notifying him of an incoming vid-con from another driver. Chase pushed the accept button on the screen and gasped as one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen stared back at him. He quickly took in her long black hair, her sterling blue eyes, her kissable lips. He had never wanted to touch anything as much as he wanted to reach out and touch his hand to her cheek.

"You look lonely, New Boy. Aint got no friends?" The girl asked him. Her voice was soft and gentle, yet he could sense that it could be commanding if need be.

"Not any here at least. My name's Chase. And you're right I'm the new boy." Chase said to her, glad he had some reason to continue staring at her in the vidscreen.

"Well...I could be your first friend, that is if you can take that you're going to lose to a girl. Most guys cant accept that."

"I'm not most guys, but I'm not losing to anyone tonight. Male or female, I'm going to beat everyone."

"You sound confident. But remember you could be being overconfident. No one has ever won their first time on one of Kash's courses."

"I'm here to break that. Then to win each of Kash's races from now on. I'll see you at the finish line girl."

"Girl? I have a name you know, Jerk." The girl nearly yelled at him.

"I figured you did. But you've never told me what it is. So all I can call you is girl." Chase grinned. This was his game. His dad always told him he was a smart-ass.

"You want to know my name so bad, Then beat me. Thats the only way I'll tell my name to some jerk like you." She growled then cut the vid-con.

Chase smiled to himself. Now he knew there was no way he was going to lose that race. He had motivation. If he won, He would get to know her name.

---------------------------------- End flash-Back----------------------------------------------

The present day Chase smiled as he remembered winning that race by shooting a shot a NOS on the last turn and passing the blue Eclipse. Then He'd learned her name was Dawn, Dawn Ambers. And since then he'd kept his promise to her. He hadn't lost a single one of Kash's races in the last two years. He was the undefeated champ and when he showed up on the line every other racer knew they could only get second prize at best. Still Chase hadn't won the prize that he wanted most yet. He hadn't won Dawn Ambers. Every race seemed to make him even fonder of her. He watched as she became so talented at driving, learning all the tricks she could to try and top him. But Chase wasn't going to lose, He was a Wheeler and Wheelers were born to race.

Flashing lights and siren broke him out of his thoughts. 'Damn. Cops managed to sneak up on me.' Chase thought. Smiling, Chase upshifted and watched as the car's spedometer raised to 230 mph and the cop was lost in the dust that Rageous spit back. 'If that was the Speed Patrol, they could still catch up to me.' He thought. The Speed Patrol was a special force in Bayview made up of ex-streetracers who were caught somehow. Every racer they caught knocked a year of their sentence so they had no sympathy for those that should be their brothers. They were taught by the legendary Taro Kitano, who had become a cop after the rape and murder of his beloved Karma Eiss. The city of Bayview supplied all of their cars and all the hottest parts. The police dept. had even invested in designing a whole new car to give to thier new Speed Patrol, The Enforcer. The Enforcer was a sweet car given to every Speed Patrol recruit. It was damn fast and looked damn good. Designed by Taro himself, it gave even Chase's custom cars a run for their money. But the challenge they presented excited Chase. It was just a bonus to prove that his and his father's car designs were superior to Taro's.

Kash grinned as he watched the speeding red car come up on top the hill. Most would say that Chase was going to fast to stop at the starting line which was only a few hundred feet before him. But Kash knew better. Chase would stop on the line perfectly and he would do it with style. Sure enough he watched as Rageous began to spin doing doing a moving 360. It was flashy, but it had reason behind it.It slowed the car down and allowed Chase to stop right square behind the line with his front bumper lined perfectly with everyone elses. Kash smiled one last time before turning to the crowd and announcing. "It's Race Night Bitches!"

_Well there's the intro. This is an idea thats been running through my head for a long time. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and I'll speed the next chapter along. It should be longer and more action packed than this one. I mean come on didn't you hear Kash? It's Race Night Bitches! _

_Please R & R.. Criticism is accepted as long as its to help my writing, and not just to try and hurt my feelings. The more reviews the faster chapters will come out._

_Note to WingsOf Speed: If you're reading this please review. After Reading your killer story it would mean alot to me to see what you think of my fic. _


	2. Race Night! part 1

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Two: Race Night!

Author: Chase Wheeler

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. I dont own Acceleracers.

Summary: Its Race night and Chase has all the motivation he needs to win, but then so does Dawn Ambers.

Acceleracers Nexus.

* * *

Chase opened the gullwing door and stepped into the chilly night air, smiling to the crowd. Here he was, Their Hero, The Fastest in Bayview. Pressing a button on his watch Chase activated the fog machine and Underbody lights on Rageous. Pressing one more button the gothic techno Rageous theme blasted from the several speakers inside Rageous. With the underbody lights painting the gravel and the red LEDs in the demon's eyes glowing through the fog emitting from the red car, Chase could feel the fear off one of his opponents. Some guy named Patrick McClurg was shivering infront of his large black SUV. Chase shook his head at the vehicle. Racing in an SUV? Outrageous. 

Dismissing his thoughts about the black SUV, Chase moved over to Kash and handed his friend the money for the race's buy in. Kash took his money without a word then greeted Chase with a nod. Chase grimaced, he knew it would be this way. Slowly he counted down from five in his head awaiting the inevitable.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kash yelled right in Chase's face.

"I made it on time didnt I? Just chill, Kash." Chase retorted. He knew the argument was mainly for the crowd. Kash had to keep up appearances, couldn't let anyone think that he was going easy on any of his racers.

Kash shook his head. "Someday, Chase, Someday you'll come in too late. And there won't be jack I can do about it."

Chase just glared at the race organizer for a few seconds then walked back to Rageous where a nice size crowd had surrounded his car. It never got old to them. They had seen the red and black car countless times but it still caught their attention whenever it showed at Race Night. Chase just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dawn Ambers sat inside her blue Eclipse, which had been dubbed Heaven Sent. Most would think the crowd called it that becuz of the Angel Vinyls that she had placed on it, but the true reason was that all the guys said she was heaven sent because they all thought she was hot. Not one single guy here hadn't tried to pick her up...well maybe one hadnt. The one she wanted to most of all. Chase. The guy that she dreamed of being in the arms of everynight. But he was the only one that hadnt tried to pick her up with some cheesy line. Why should he? He had the Chasers. Every single girl in Chase's fan club was beautiful and she couldnt blame Chase for sleeping with them all and leaving her in the cold. 

That was her main reason to continue racing. She thought that she might eventually beat Chase and finally get his attention. That was what she longed for. To know his name would be nice also. Everyone at Race Night only knew him as Chase, No last name, no address and the only one that had his cell number was Kash who refused to give it to anyone. She wanted to strangle the poor race organizer for that.

Dawn watched as Chase danced with the crowd to the beat of his car's theme. Her windows being tinted so dark allowed her to watch him without anyone knowing. Allowed her to stare at him and almost drool. Shaking her head, she remembered her plan and stepped out of her car to put it into action.

* * *

Chase was interrupted in the middle of dancing with one of the chasers by a tap on his back. Turning around he was ready to yell "No" to another crazed fan asking him for an autograph or a picture. He was pleasantly suprised to see Dawn there instead with her arms crossed infront of her and her feet tapping impatiently. After several blinks he finally found words. "...Dawn?"

* * *

Chase's reaction was almost enough to send Dawn back to her car crying. 'He couldnt even remember my name!' She thought to herself. She suddenly found herself uncertain of whether or not to move on with her plan. She couldnt expect him to agree to her offer if he could barely remember her name. 

Stuffing her doubts deep inside she proceded with her plan anyways. Chase was worth it to her.

* * *

Chase waited as Dawn seemed to be lost in thought. Not that he minded, it gave him a chance to stare at her face and lose himself in her eyes. But all good things must end as she came to her senses and cleared her throat. "I have a proposition to offer, a side bet if you would." She said. 

Chase raised one eyebrow in interest. "What kinda side bet we talking about?"

"If I win I get to see your house and you tell me your last name." She said bravely, awaiting his laughter.

Instead of laughing Chase looked sheepish, almost...afraid. "No deal." He said, moving to turn away, but Dawn grabbed him and spun him around towards her again.

"You could ask anything for your prize. Anything."

Chase noted what she was implying in her words and it cut him deeper then a knife. She thought he was a pervert, that he was only interested in a girl because of sex. 'Why would't she?' he asked himself. 'After hearing all the stories from those Chaser girls, I'd even think I was a sex maniac.'

Chase shook his head again. "I'm not that kinda guy, Dawn. Despite what you might have heard."

Dawn was on the edge of tears, both hurt and touched by his words. Hurt because it sounded like he didnt think she was good enough. Touched because it implied that all those Chaser rumors were false. Still she had to hold on, push the tears back and convince Chase to take her Bet.

"Is the famous Chase afraid he might lose to a girl?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, all other sounds were muted as the crowd stared on at the two racers. No one could believe that the girl had said that to Chase. Kash smiled though, knowing Chase well enough to know that Dawn would get her way now.

Chase glared at Dawn. "I'm not afraid of anything, little girl. You got a deal, just be prepared to hand me my prize at the finish line." he snarled.

* * *

Dawn's stomach turned flips inside her. She'd done it now. No turning back. Sure it had made Chase accept her bet but it also sealed her defeat, because she knew that Chase got angry when anyone called him scared, and Chase drove even better when he was angry. There was no chance of her winning now and she would have to give herself to Chase after he won. He was so angry he might just take her there on the finish line in his car to humiliate her. 'Oh well, Dawn. Its what you get for ticking him off on purpose.'

* * *

Chase seethed inside Rageous. How dare she question him? Chase Wheeler wasnt afraid of anything. Growling, chase punched his dash. She'd lose. He'd make sure of it. Then he could ask whatever he wanted as his prize. Grinning Chase thought. 'Maybe I should add Heaven Sent to my arsenal. She can't ever race again if she loses her car.' 

Placing his hand on the gear shift, Chase revved Rageous's engine. Kash was standing between his and Dawn's cars on the starting line. Chase watched as Kash's hands went up and came down signalling the beginning of the race. Like a bullet, Rageous shot foward followed not so far behind by Heaven Sent. The black SUV never had a chance as Chase and Dawn left him in the dust, each fueled by their fear and anger to out race the other.

The first corner was fast approaching as the red car sped up the street followed closely by the blue Eclipse. Turning the wheels opposite the turn then shifting them into the turn quickly, Chase set Rageous into a tilting drift as he took the corner without slowing. Dawn stomped the brake with her left foot causing the rear of the car to fishtail, she let up off the brake and floored the accelerator coming through the corner just a few feet behind him. Chase upshifted and pressed the pedal down hard gaining speed quickly on the straightaway. Suddenly lights ahead caught the racer's attention. An oncoming vehichle. Chase wasnt sure how to proceed. He could wait until the last second to move out of the cars way to reduce the speed lost but would Dawn be able to dodge the car as well? Cursing, Chase pulled onto another lane, losing speed in the transition so that he could only watch as Dawn sped past him and charged towards the oncoming car. At the last possible second Dawn swerved past the car clearing it safely. But she had built up so much speed that Chase wasnt sure if he could catch up again.

Seeing no other way, Chase pressed the NOS switch on his steering wheel and was pressed into the seat by the g-force. He sped up to Dawn but couldnt pass her. The Red car and the blue car were neck and neck. Each trying their best to pass the other but failing. That is until the next corner. Chase cursed again as he realized he had given Dawn the perfect line to the corner and that he'd have to take it on the outside. Gripping his steering wheel tightly he initiated his drift and watched the rear bumper of the Eclipse pass him again as Dawn merely applied her brakes and took the corner perfectly. Moving through the corner sideways, Chase floored the accelerator at the end of the apex and straightened the car.

Chase's fears were mounting. He couldn't lose. No one could know who he really was. If they did they'd all assume that Chase could only race so well because Vert Wheeler was his father. That wasn't true. Chase had learned to drive on his own. Vert had been too busy going from race to race across the world. He couldnt lose this race.

As Chase's anger picked up so did his speed. No sane driver would drive as fast on a urban track with corners every few hundred feet. But such is where Chase shined. He could drive with the best under normal circumstances but when he was angry no one had a chance against him. Chase didnt even look to the side as he passed the Eclipse and charged foward into the next corner too fast. Moving his hands so quickly they were a blur Chase turned the steering wheel into the turn and yanked the handbrake up for mere seconds before slamming it back down and left foot braking. This caused his car's rear to tilt into the turn and Rageous was drifting through the corner and towards the outside crosswalk infront of a large building. Chase floored the accelerator and spun the wheel in a completely while depressing the clutch and shifting the car into neutral. Rageous spun away from the building and spun a 360 into the center lane. The maneuveur had caused the car to slow slightly, just enough to keep it from drifting into the building. Upshifting once again, Chase mashed the accelerator pedal down and took off just as the Blue Eclipse was clearing the corner.

* * *

Dawn was amazed by Chase's reckless yet amazing driving. But even though she admired Chase and his skills she wasnt going to lose this race if she could help it. The desire to find out the real truth behind Chase's mysterious nature was too much. She imagined what Chase's last name could be and applied those to herself as she pressed the NOS switch on Heaven Sent. "Dawn Summers. I like the way that sounds."

* * *

Chase sped through two more corners with Dawn close behind before the blue flashing lights and aloud siren started behind him. Looking into the monitor that was attatched to the rear camera on Rageous's spoiler, Chase cursed for the third time this night. A shiny new Enforcer was racing up behind Heaven Sent. It was the Speed Patrol. 

_Well theres my second chapter. Maybe its a little shorter then the first but I wanted to do a cliffhanger, sorry. So the next chapter will be the rest of the race. _

_Anyways I'd just like to point out that theres a reason that the fic is named Acceleracers Neo but the chapters say Acceleracers Nexus. Its because this is a multi part fic and Neo is just the first part. The beginning. _

_Also, if my story seems a bit...mature? With the talk of sex and all. You gotta remember my characters are Teens and I'm basing them on real teens and real teens think about sex...alot._

_To my reviewers so far: thank you._

_WingsofSpeed: Thank you so much for reviewing. Since your one ofmy favorite authors it means alot to me. I'm currently using just WordPad and don't have SpellCheck. I need a new word processor. Anyways, I wanted to use your cast but wasnt sure how to ask, so thanks. With your permission Trinity and Shirako will be happily married. You have a name you want their daughter to have?_

_Jumper Prime: Sorry to have killed Karma. I really didnt want to. She was one of my faves next to Vert and Shirako. But I needed some drama to put Taro where he had to be for the story. Glad you liked first chapter, please review again to tell me if I'm doing ok with this chapter._

_KawaiiYamato: The companion piece should be coming soon. But right now Neo is my priority. Dont worry tho, If enuff people ask about it I'll be sure to make it and post it. I'd like to introduce the idea of my characters in it first thru this story. So just tell me what you think of Chase's mom after she is introduced in a later chapter. As far as kids of the original cast go: I plan on including a few of them. Just like Patrick McClurg is Monkey's son if you didnt catch that. If you have some ideas on any of the others's children drop them by me. Thanks._

_Please Review. Reviews make chapters come out faster._


	3. Race Night! part 2

Acceleracers Nexus.

Chapter Three: Race Night! Part 2.

Author: Chase Wheeler.

Disclaimer: Same as Before. I don't own Acceleracers.

Summary: The Race between Dawn and Chase is going strong but a Speed Patrol officer is about to make things harder for our racers.

Acceleracers Nexus.

* * *

Chase gunned the engine, swerving through oncoming traffic to try to lose the Speed Patrol. The officer was talented though and was keeping on Heaven Sent's tail like he was glued there. The racer watched as Dawn made hasty and jerky maneuvers to try and get free from the Enforcer, but it was no use. He glared at the enforcer as if trying to make the car blow-up by force of will alone. No such luck. Chase shook his head and settled into his racing seat, It was going to be a long night. Shifting into the next gear, Chase swerved to the side of a semi and swept Rageous beneath the trailer and onto the other lane. The angry truck driver blared his horn but Chase paid him no mind. He had made a decision, the only way to lose this Speed Patrol jerk was for him and Dawn to work together. Grimacing, he pressed a button on his monitor and was connected to Dawn's car.

"The only way to lose this guy is to work together, Dawn." Chase said to the screen as he watched Dawn yank her steering wheel to one side to dodge a oncoming car. She looked exhausted and he couldn't blame her. The Speed Patrol taxed all street-racers.

"What have you got in mind?" She asked. The chase was really wearing her down. It could be heard in her voice.

"I've checked the GPS. There is a split in the road coming up. You take the right side. I'll go left."

"What?" She looked angry. "You're just going to leave me behind?"

"No. Just trust me, would you? I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first time dodging the Speed Patrol."

"If you say so." She relented. "So I take the right branch?"

"Yep. And I'll go left."

"gotcha."

Chase nodded and switched off the vid-con. The split was coming fast and he had to position himself to take the left turn. Left-foot braking, Chase pulled the wheel to the left and sped into the turn. He slowed Rageous to watch as Dawn sent Heaven Sent into the right turn and anticipated the Enforcer to follow her. But he was wrong. The enforcer easily made the left turn and was right behind him.

'Damn it!' Chase thought. His plan was blown to hell. He had been so sure that the Enforcer would follow Dawn then he'd come through the inside of the apartments and take the Enforcer out with a attack from behind. But everyone knows what is said about the best laid plans.

Chase's eyes widened as the Enforcer overtook Rageous and swerved to a stop in front of him blocking his car. 'Why wasn't he going that fast before?' Chase asked himself. The only answer that came to him was that he had been moving slower because of the traffic.

Chase dropped the gear shift into reverse, but the car wouldn't move. Looking around Chase saw a wire attaching the Enforcer to his car. He was trapped. All he could do was watch as the Speed Patrol officer got out of his car and started walking towards Rageous. Giving up all hopes of escaping, Chase rolled the driver's window down.

The officer was a tall man, oriental by the looks of it. He had a long pony tail hanging through the gap in his patrol hat. Looked kind of old to be a Speed Patrol officer as well. Any thoughts Chase had of fighting the man died off when he realized just how built the man was. He could rip Chase in half.

"Where'd you steal this car from, boy?" He asked as he neared the driver's side door.

Chase was taken aback. He'd never heard of the Speed Patrol asking about stolen cars. "I didn't steal it, sir." Chase answered as politely as he could.

The cop had gotten close enough to see Chase by now and Chase thought he saw surprise written on the older man's face for a few seconds. "What's your name, kid?"

"Chase, sir." Was all Chase supplied, trying to keep his last name hidden.

"Your full name." The officer demanded.

Chase gulped. "Chase Wheeler, sir."

Chase thought he heard the officer whisper something like "My god, It's like looking at Vert all over again." But he couldn't be sure.

"Nice car, kid. How did you get it?"

"I um built it sir."

The surprise was there again, but only for a second. "Really now. Well it's too bad I'll have to impound it."

Chase frowned. Rageous, Impounded? The thought tore him. Rageous was more then a car, more like a best friend to Chase. He couldn't handle the thought of losing it. The officer seemed to soften a little at Chase's reaction. He looked at his watch.

"Well Damn it. Seems I can't arrest you. My shift is over. Guess you're free to go." As the large man said this he pressed his hand against his badge and the cable connecting the Enforcer to Rageous unhooked and was drawn back into the bumper. "It really is a nice car. You did a good job, kid."

Chase was amazed out of his mind as the officer walked back towards his car. Just before he opened his door, the man looked back at Chase. "Tell your father we're even now." Was all he said before sitting in the Enforcer and speeding off. Chase caught sight of the back bumper as it left and the name of the officer was imprinted there. "Sargent Kitano." Chase said to himself. 'Could it be?' His mind was spinning. 'Could that have been The Taro Kitano?' Shaking the idea off as ridiculous, Chase shifted the car into first and sped off. He had a race to finish.

* * *

Dawn was a little worried. She hadn't seen Chase or the Speed Patrol Enforcer in a few minutes. The last leg of the race was closing, the finishing line drawing near. She'd win, but it wouldn't be a victory to her if Chase had been caught by the Speed Patrol. As if he had been reading her mind, Dawn caught sight of a red blur charging towards her on her rear monitor. The red flames blaring behind it signified that Chase had activated his NOS. It also meant she was probably going to lose. Deciding she had no choice either, Dawn flipped her new NOS switch once Chase had come up to her passenger side. She thought using it at such a late time would secure her the win, but she had only ever seen Chase use NOS twice. He surprised her by using NOS a third time to stay perfectly even with her car. The finishing line was drawing near.

* * *

Chase smiled in his car. Rageous wasn't doing its best on purpose.. Chase had decided that letting the race end in a tie wouldn't be considered losing and it also meant that all side bets should be null and void. So keeping his car perfectly even with Heaven Sent, chase crossed the finish line and slammed on his brakes to stop. Heaven sent stopped right beside him. The crowd was silent. No one had ever seen Chase tie with anyone. He was always the winner. Always, until now. Smiling still Chase opened the gullwing door and stepped out of Rageous at the same time as the blue Eclipse's door opened. With a casual stride, He moved over to Dawn and offered her his hand. "Good race."

Dawn reached forward to grasp his hand with her own shaking hand. He didn't know what she was so scared of. 'Maybe it's the adrenaline.' He thought.

* * *

Dawn was in a state of shock. Not only had she tied with Chase Wheeler, but he had actually came up to her and complimented her. She had been so sure that he would be pissed at her for ruining his winning streak, but Chase surprised everyone again and took it casually. 'He's so amazing' she thought to herself. Everything seemed so good right now. Her hand in his, his smile before her eyes. Dawn could melt. But all good things...

* * *

Somewhere in the crowd, one of the chasers didn't like the look that Chase was giving Dawn. He had never once looked at her like that. Never once smiled just for her. She had tried several times to seduce the racer into her bed but always failed. She had suspected that Chase was stone. That he only cared for racing, and didn't want a girlfriend to hold him down. But the gleam in his eye right now as he looked at Dawn was all she needed to see to know that Chase was a normal teenage boy with his own lusts and desires. She just hated she wasn't one of them.

"Boo. Loser bitch!" She called out hidden in the crowd. "She was only able to tie with Chase because he took care of the cop for her!"

Every single Chaser in the crowd snatched up those words and agreed loudly. "She could never beat Chase in a fair race!" and "Loser!" were screamed loudly from within the crowd. One by one everyone in the crowd started to agree. Many called Dawn names, others demanded a fair rematch. Someone even threw their coke at the poor female racer.

* * *

Dawn couldn't take this. She'd never have tried to beat Chase if she knew it would be like this. Even her own friends in the crowd had turned against her. It was too much and it all sent Dawn back into Heaven Sent crying. She floored the accelerator and flew off to the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

Chase was boiling inside. He'd recognized the first voice to call out and he knew it was all out of jealousy. The cheers the crowd yelled as Dawn drove off in tears was the last straw. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled over the crowd. Everything went dead quiet. "Dawn tied with me fair and square. Have you all forgotten the rules to Kash's races? There are none. The place that Dawn got is what she deserved!"

Without another word, Chase ran to Rageous and slipped inside. Flooring the accelerator, He sped away after Dawn like a rocket.

* * *

Dawn fought to control her car with the tears in her eyes. She should have known that the crowd would never take it that she had tied with Chase so easily. He was their hero. And to them she was nothing but trash. She didn't have the right to race Chase.

The tears came faster now, they blurred her vision. The sound of the horn was the only thing that made her aware of the oncoming diesel. Reacting without thinking in her clouded mind, she jerked the wheel to the right and barely swerved out of the way in time. Her car cruised off the road and head-first into a telephone pole at 120 mph. She saw the pole coming only a second before she hit it and simply thought 'What a great day to die.'

* * *

Chase had caught up to Heaven Sent just in time to see Dawn hit the telephone pole. Jerking the handbrake, he stopped Rageous quickly and jumped out. He ran towards the mangled blue Eclipse as fast as his legs could take him. Reaching it he called out to her. "Dawn!" but no answer came back. He tried the door but it was jammed against the frame. He pulled with all his might but it wouldn't budge. He knew time was running out, the NOS tanks would go up soon.

In Chase's rush to get to Dawn he hadn't heard the diesel squeal to a stop and hadn't seen the large beefy man climb out and run towards the wrecked car. The bone around the driver's neck bounced as he rushed to the side of the car. "Move." was the only word he said to Chase as he practically threw the young teen to the side and grasped the edge of the doors in his large gloves with steel plates across the knuckles. Chase somehow read that one of the bars had Pork imprinted into it. The sound of the door being ripped violently from its hinges brought Chase back to the present. As soon as the truck driver had cleared the door off the car, Chase rushed to Dawn's side. She was unconscious but he could tell by the movement of her stomach that she was alive. Thanking god for that, he hastily unbuckled her from the harness and pulled her from the car.

"Maybe you shouldn't move her son." The Truck driver said.

"There's NOS in the car. We gotta get away from it."

The large man didn't need to be told that twice. Grabbing both Chase and Dawn he hauled them to his shoulders and ran as quickly as he could to the other side of his truck's trailer. Mere seconds after he had gotten onto the opposite side of the trailer, a large explosion was heard ripping through the air.

Huffing, the large man set Chase down and set the young girl on the ground. "I should listened to Monkey and went on that diet." he whispered to himself. Chase busied himself with checking Dawn's head and body for any wounds or gashes. Finding none he settled down a bit.

"We should get her to a hospital, son." The man said as he towered over the pair.

"No. My dad's med-bay is better than Bayview Pines Memorial. I'll just carry her there."

"I'll follow you. I want to make sure the girl is okay. She gave me quite a scare."

"You can follow, if you can keep up." Chase replied as he set Dawn in the passenger seat of Rageous. The large truck driver nodded then climbed into his truck as Chase sped off towards Beacon Hills.

_Chapter Three is done. Yay! Hope you all enjoy it. I got a new Word Processor so I should do better on spelling and grammar mistakes. Maybe it will also keep my indentions since word pad would not._

_The Acceleracers characters might seem a bit OOC but remember they are 20 years older. Like in their 40's ya know._

_Warning note: No one try these driving techniques in real life. I test them all on Need For Speed Underground 2 and Need for Speed Most Wanted, so you can't be sure what would really happen. I mean those are video games._

_To Reviewers:_

_Wings Of Speed: Hate to hear that the site is giving you so much trouble, but I'm glad to know you like the story. This is my first fan fiction, and you were my main inspiration with _The Truth that lies beyond the lies.

_KawaiiYamato: I really like that idea actually. I'm just afraid I won't write the character like you approve of. I have a few ideas in my head to play around with on that. We'll just have to see. Tell me if you want to listen to my ideas though._

_Jumper Prime: You caught that, eh?Congratulations. Making the chapters longer wouldn't be a problem except that I always try to end each chapter on a bit cliffhanger. And Patrick McClurg will be making some appearances soon. I like your idea on Nolo's daughter, I think I'll probably use it. _


	4. Revival and Reunion

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Four: Revival and Reunion

Author: Chase Wheeler

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Summary: Chase has rushed Dawn to Vert's med-bay with the large trucker tagging along. While Chase worries over Dawn, Vert's in for one hell of a reunion.

Acceleracers Nexus.

-----

Rageous sat idling in a large garage, the car's driver having rushed out so fast to carry a teenage girl into the house and to the med-bay. Chase gently laid Dawn on one of the hospital beds and reached to press a button on a console mounted to the wall. "Mom! Mom! I need your help!" He called into the microphone on the intercom. The large trucker that had been following Chase, looked around at the large med-bay. It was nostalgic, reminding him of days in his own youth. He was on a bed like that one once, having nightmares about giant fish.

The trucker was broken away from his memories by the sliding door opening. But as soon as he saw the woman that rushed in, his memories flared again. "Jasmine?" he whispered. The woman seemed to hear though, as she locked eyes with his for a mere moment, before rushing to Chase's side and to Dawn's aid. Hurriedly checking Dawn over she turned to Chase, "What happened? Who is this girl?"

Chase cracked. He lunged forward and hugged the woman tightly. "Oh mom!" he cried into her shoulder like he used to when he was younger. The large trucker almost spit up the coffee he was drinking. 'Did he say mom?'

Chase's mother rubbed her son's back gently. "Chase, listen to me Chase. I need to know what happened, so I can help her. Please, son."

Chase let his mother out of his embrace. In one instant, he was calm and rational again. A stone, just like always. "She hit a telephone pole." Chase pointed to the truck driver. "That man helped me get her out of her car."

The trucker was smiling, proud of himself until Chase's mothers eyes fixed on him. "Trying to make up for past sins, Deezel?" She practically spit at him with vehemence. Fear shone through Deezel Riggs's eyes for only the third or fourth time in his life. He sunk against the wall, anything to get away from the small black haired woman wearing the white lab coat.

"Jasmine?"

The woman turned away from him and started to concentrate solely on the injured girl on the bed. "Chase, take Deezel to see your father. I need to change the girl's clothes to check for broken bones or spinal problems."

Chase had a million questions running through his mind at the moment. Only one of which he asked. "Where's dad?"

-----

The years had been nice to Vert Wheeler. He was the youngest looking 38 year old in Bayview. His blonde hair still bright and messy on his head, unlike all the other guys he knew that were his age who were losing their hair pretty quickly. If one didn't know better they would say Vert was only 28 years old of so.

The world's fastest racer turned the wrench tightening the last bolt on the body of the white car in front of him. Primal fury, Power Rage's new born brother was completed. With a body based on an older 2005 Ford Mustang the car looked retro yet modern. Three golden circles were painted on the cars hood, each looking to revolve as the viewer moved around the car. The golden circles had small designs painted to look as they were embedded in the circles sides. The design meant so much to Vert, memories of companionship and betrayal. Few knew where the design came from but all racing fans knew it as the logo of the famous Vert Wheeler, The World's Fastest Racer.

Blue and Orange graffiti text spelled out "Vert" on each side of the vehicle. Those colors too meant a great deal to the racer. Just looking at them brought him a sense of pride as he remembered old teammates. "Teku" he whispered to himself.

"Metal maniacs." A gruff sounding voice said from behind him. Vert spun quickly ready for anything, except of course what he saw.

"Porkchop?" Vert was seriously thinking this was a hallucination caused by working on Fury for so long without rest. But if that was so why Porkchop?

The large man rushed Vert, making Chase think that he was about to attack his father. He was taken by just as much surprise as his father when the man called Porkchop lifted the startled Vert into the air and hugged him tightly. "Vert. Even if you were a stinku, Its great to see you!"

Chase felt so confused. 'Did he call dad a stinku? What the?' Walking closer to the large man, he saw that his dad's face was turning blue. "Mr Chop. You're suffocating him!" He yelled at the older man. Porkchop immediately released Vert and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry, Wheeler."

After catching up his lost breath, Vert patted his shoulders. "It's ok, PorkChop. I'm glad to see an old friend myself."

Chase had had it with being confused and was going to make it known, loudly. "Who the hell is this guy, Dad? And why did he call you a stinku?" Just from the past few minutes, Chase didn't like this Porkchop guy that much.

Vert laughed loudly. "Son, This is Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs. He raced on an opposing team back when I was a street racer. And Stinku was his nickname for the Teku."

Chase caught on quickly and turned to Porkchop. "So you were a Metal Maniac?"

Porkchop nodded, then realized just who this young man was. 'That's Vert's son?' He thought. Looking him over quickly, Deezel realized that the young man did take after Vert a lot, but also had a healthy mix of Jasmine's features, like her raven hair. Deciding not to fight the urge, the large man hauled Chase up and hugged him just as tightly as he had his father.

Chase's eyes went wide as he was forcefully lifted into the sweaty arms of the very large trucker. The force in the behemoth's embrace reminded him of watching the guy tear Heaven Sent's doors off the hinges. Once his breathing started to become shallow, he fought against the larger man, resulting in finally being released. After which he stood bent over huffing.

"Mighty fine kid you got there, Wheeler." Porkchop said to Vert.

Vert smiled proudly and patted his son on the back gently. "Yeah. He is. What about your son, Porkchop?"

Deezel Riggs looked down at the ground sadly. "He died. He joined the marines and died on assignment in Europe."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Deezel. He was a good kid." Vert said sadly.

"Yeah. I couldn't have asked for better. They say he died fighting. I'm proud of that."

Chase knew when it was time to change subjects and this was one of them. Looking around for something, anything to talk about, his eyes found Primal Fury. 'Bingo.' Chase thought. Running to the car he started looking it all over. "Wow, dad. You finished Fury. It looks awesome." Sure enough Chase's strategy worked like a charm and all the guys in the garage started to talk about cars and motors.

-----

Dawn came to slowly to find herself in a completely white room and wearing a hospital gown on a reclining bed. For a few seconds she couldn't remember how she got to where she was, but like a flood it all came back. The race, the crowd's reaction, and the wreck. It all hit her like a punch to the stomach and she started to cry sitting up with her legs around her arms.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and Dawn looked up to see a beautiful raven haired woman in front of her. The woman looked to be in her late twenties and was wearing a doctor's lab coat. She had the most caring blue eyes that Dawn had seen. It was strange that she could look so beautiful and young yet seem so motherly all at once.

The woman's smile had forced Dawn to stop crying as she felt warmth spread through every inch of her body. "It's all right. You're going to be fine." The woman said. "May I ask your name, dear?"

"Dawn, Dawn Ambers."

"Well, Ms. Ambers, You're fine. No broken bones, no cuts, and no scrapes. Clean bill of health all the way."

Dawn nodded. "Thank you, miss..?"

The woman laughed a little. "Sorry. My name's Jasmine Wheeler. But you can call me Jazz."

Dawn's eyes almost literally popped out of her head. "Wheeler? Like in Vert's Wheeler's wife?"

Being accustomed to this response, Jazz just nodded. "Yep. And the only one that can beat him in a race." She giggled. "He kinda lets me win."

Dawn smiled. She'd never felt so comfortable in the presence of a stranger. No one except... "Where's Chase?" Dawn asked quickly. "The guy who brought me here, where is he?"

Jazz smiled. "He's currently talking to his father and the truck driver that helped him free you from the car." She looked at Dawn curiously. "You were completely unconscious the whole time, how did you know it was Chase that brought you in?"

Dawn blushed as deep red as Rageous's body. "I just kinda...felt him, ya know?" The embarrassed girl looked at the sheets of the hospital bed to hide her face and didn't see the warm happy smile on the woman's face.

"You can go see him, if you want. But afterwards I suggest you get some rest. No hanky panky understood?"

"Chase doesn't think of me that way. But I would like to see him." Dawn blushed again.

Jazz gave the young girl her clothes and called a butler to escort her to the garage to see Chase. After the girl had left Jazz pulled a book from her desk titled _1000 baby names. _'Someone's got to start thinking about these things' she thought as she opened the book and started to look through names circling any she thought would be good for her grandchildren.

-----

Chase was the only one in the garage when the door to the house opened and Dawn stepped out. His father and PorkChop had decided to go for a drive in Primal Fury, but he had wanted to stay to see if Dawn woke up. He was working on one of the cars, OverLoad, when soft warm hands covered his eyes and a soft feminine voice asked him "Guess who?"

Rageous's driver resisted the urge to shake his head, thinking this was another of his boyish dreams about the lovely female racer. "Dawn." he said simply. When the hands were removed he turned and stared into her blue eyes before catching himself. "You're okay!" he said happily.

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Wheeler gave me the okay to go home." She looked at the garage then at him. "So you work for Vert Wheeler? That's amazing."

Chase shook his head. "Sorta."

"When are you going home? I mean I'm sorry to ask but could you give me a ride?"

Chase smiled. "I can give you a ride, no problem. But me going home, that is."

Dawn looked into his eyes, confused. "Why?"

"I can't go home when I'm already there, Dawn."

Dawn's eyes lit up. "You mean you live with Vert Wheeler? OH MY GOD! That is so cool. He lets you live here while you work on his cars!"

Chase shook his head again. "You're just not getting it, Dawn. This car isn't his. Its mine. And I don't work for Vert. Half the cars in this garage are mine. Half are dad's."

Dawn was starting to piece it together but what she suspected was too out there to be true. "Dad?"

Chase nodded. "You wanted to know my last name, right Dawn?" She nodded. "Its Wheeler. My full name is Brian Chase Wheeler."

The world exploded around Dawn. It was too much for her after her wreck. As things got black she realized one thing before all faded. 'He's holding me up in his arms.'

-----

Chase paced the room worriedly. 'It was stupid of me to tell her my name right after her wreck.' With typical Chase Wheeler fury he hit his head almost hard enough to knock him out as well. "don't do that." Dawn's soft voice spoke from the large king sized bed in the room. Turning sharply and seeing her lying on his bed, Chase quickly moved to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn. I didn't think before I told you that Vert is my dad." He was shushed by the trembling finger that came to his lips.

Dawn surprised herself in her forwardness. She'd never have had the guts to do that before. To actually touch his lips. "I'm alright, Chase. Please don't feel sorry."

Chase was violently knocked out of his surprise, when he looked behind her head. There posted on the wall was a large photo of Dawn that Chase had paid Kash to take. It was of her washing her car after a race they had been in on dirt roads outside Bayview. She was leaning over with a rag in her hand wiping at the hood of Heaven Sent lovingly, wearing a bright blue tank since she had removed her white jacket. 'Out of all the rooms to bring her to in this house, I choose the one that's a psychotic stalker's shrine to her.' Deciding that it was late and he needed to get her home, fast, Chase tried to help Dawn up out of his bed. "I think it'd be best if I took you home before your parents start to worry."

Dawn shook her head. "My parents aren't even in town. They're in Europe on a business trip." Her voice was sad as she told him this and it made Chase want to hold her tightly.

"We have guest rooms." Chase said without thinking. 'What the? That's lame' he thought to himself.

"Huh?" Poor Dawn was confused yet again.

"I mean.. you can stay here if you like." Chase offered. "We have plenty of guest rooms and its really late.

"You sure your parents wont mind?" Dawn asked.

He laughed in his head. "Mind? My mom would be so happy that I finally brought a girl home that she might insist you stay in my room and sleep in my bed.' he thought to himself. "Nah, They wont mind."

After she nodded he helped her from his bed and guided her across the hall one of the guest rooms. "I'm right across the hall if you need something, Dawn. Just knock." He watched her nod before he turned around and went back inside his room.

-----

Dawn was extremely happy. It wasn't just because she knew who Chase was now, or that she was sleeping in the room across from him. Or the fact that he had seemed so worried about her and was nice to her. No. What made Dawn happy was the fact that Chase had a mirror directly in front of his bed. To many that wouldn't mean anything. But that mirror let you see the wall behind the bed, and the certain large poster sized picture that was attached to said wall. 'I might just stand a chance after all.' She thought as sleep over took her.

_Hoped you enjoyed Chapter four. It was fun just to write it, so I hope you have fun reading it. Just have to see where things move from here. And I promise action will pick up soon. So don't worry._

_To my beloved reviewers:_

_Wings of Speed: Thanks for the review. I'm having fun bringing in the old cast for a few scenes here and there. They will be a major part of the story but that won't be for a little while now. _

_Yeah, I love Bayview from NFS Underground 2. Most Wanted is also an awesome game. _

_Did you even suspect that PorkChop and Vert would act the way they did. PorkChop is a big softy now, especially after his son died. _

_And sorry, but I didn't get your message about Trin and Shirako's daughter, could you please send it again? Can't wait to see an update on your story. Thanks._

_Moriko: All the old cast will return at one point or another. But if you really like the Wylde brothers then please stick around for my prequel to Neo titled _Disguises can't fool the heart_. They play a major part in it. Thanks for the review._


	5. New Friends and Old Rivals

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Five: New friends and Old rivals.

Author: Chase Wheeler.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I don't own Acceleracers every chapter. That's just mean.

Summary: Dawn spends a wild day at Chase's mansion, while Vert gets reacquainted with old friends and rivals.

Acceleracers Nexus

* * *

The sun shone down on the large mansion, gleaming from the glass windows and interrupting sleep for all inhabitants. Except Chase, Who had put the darkest black curtains he could find on his windows to block the bright sun. Yet, his sleep was still interrupter as Dawn flung open the door and ran to his bed jumping on the side that he was not laying on When the shift of the bed did not wake the sleeping racer, she tried to shake him. That didn't work either. One last idea popped into the malicious girl's mind. Getting off the bed, she grabbed the hem of the black sheets and yanked. Once the sheets had cleared the bed, Dawn blushed as red as Chase's racing uniform. But she now knew valuable information, valuable to her that is. Chase didn't wear any clothes to bed. 

Still blushing the female racer replaced the black sheets on the still sleeping Chase and went back to the room she had slept in. She hadn't seen anything all that embarrassing, Chase had been laying on his side with his face pointing away from her. But still any part of Chase's body usually sent tingles all through her skin. Her skin was still tingling and her heart pounding as she laid back in the bed that Chase had offered her last night.

* * *

Chase rose from his bed at ten o'clock on the dot that morning, just like he had everyday since graduating from Beacon Hills Private school. No matter how much sleep the teen was able to get he always woke at ten, three hundred and sixty five days a year. Sighing at his weird internal clock, Chase opened the door to his room and stepped out dressed in a red shirt with black jeans. It was downright funny that ever since he built Rageous, Chase had never worn any colors other than red and black. Grabbing his digital music player from his pocket and unfolding the headphones, he moved into the bathroom on the left side of his room. 

With the headphones blaring the sound of gothic techno mixes, Chase couldn't hear the spray of water from the shower as he entered the bathroom. After having shut the door and turned around though Chase realized he was not alone in the small room. The shower doors had been distorted so that no one could get a really good look through the glass, but Chase could tell that the occupant was definitely female. Realizing it was Dawn who was showering in his bathroom, Chase decided to leave the girl in piece and exited the bathroom quietly, It was the respectable thing to do.

Chase never saw the smile on Dawn's face as he shut the door. The young girl had decided that fair is fair and she had seen a bit of him, so it was her turn to put on a show. Chase laid his back against the door, trying to calm his heart down enough to go get some breakfast. 'She's just a girl, dude.' He told himself. 'The chasers have shown you their bodies enough times that it shouldn't effect you.'

Chase snorted. 'Then again, there's a difference between seeing the body of a racer chasing slut and the body of a girl that you've been fond of for years.' Knowing it would make no sense to argue with himself he started his long trek down the hall and down the stairs to where the cook had pancakes waiting for him. 'Wish I would have had a camera though.' He thought as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

The food was going nice and fast until the butler tapped the young man on the shoulder. "Guests have arrived, Master Chase. I can't seem to find your father or mother so could you handle them while I search?"

"What guests?" Company was unusual in the Wheeler household.

"Some friends of your fathers. Please Master Chase?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of them, Alfred."

"My name is William, sir."

"I know, but Alfred is much more of a butler name. Watch Batman sometime, you'll see."

With a huff of indignation, the butler sped off to parts of the house unknown to locate the missing Wheelers. Rolling his eyes at how uptight William was, Chase left the table and proceeded towards the front door. When strong yet soft arms wrapped around him from nowhere the young racer was caught off guard until he heard the voice.

"Chase, Man, you look older." A man said from behind the woman hugging Chase. The man's long black hair framed his face but his brown eyes shined through with happiness. Chase looked from the man to the brunette hugging him. "Nolo?" He moved his eyes back the the woman. "Lani?"

As Lani moved back away from him Chase looked both the older racers over. They aged well but not nearly as well as his father. You could see gray root coming through Nolo's dark black hair and Lani's face was starting to show a few wrinkles. No matter how old they looked though, Nolo and Lani Pasaro were two of Chase's closest friends, more like family he even called them Uncle Nolo and Aunt Lani. "What are you guys, doing here Uncle Nolo? And Where's Antonia?"

"She's racing in Rockport. She did send her wishes to you and your parents though."

If Antonia Pasaro had lived in Bayview she would have been Chase's only real competition. Learning all the racing skills from her father who had once been a team leader for one of the best street racing teams had given her quite a few skills. It was she who pushed Chase into trying to get his dad to help him, but Chase had decided that since his father had developed all his racing talents on his own, so would he. Five wrecked cars later and Chase could keep up with Antonia and from time to time actually beat her. That was a year ago. If they raced now, he didn't know what would happen.

"Bet she's kicking everyone's ass in Rockport." said Chase.

"She's doing pretty good. She still has a lot to learn though." Nolo nodded.

"You can always learn new things, Dear." Lani told her husband while hugging his waist lovingly.

The former Teku leader laughed and rubbed his wife's back gently. Looking towards the younger racer he smiled. "Hear you got a new girl? Well Where's she at?"

Chase's face matched his shirt. "Who told you that? She's not my girl." 'Yet.' he added to himself hopefully.

Lani elbowed her husband harshly. "Chill out, Chase. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Glaring at his so called 'Uncle', Chase asked again. "Why are you two here?"

The older man had seen that look on his adopted nephew's face quite a few times, it was that face that made Nolo pick on the young racer so much. "Vert called us. He wanted to have a Teku reunion, today. So you know that we won't be the only ones here."

Chase frowned. "All the Teku?"

Nolo nodded also uncertain of Vert's plans. "Yep, all of them. Even Kurt."

Chase merely growled at the sound of the name. "We'll just see about that."

"Kurt is allowed in this house, so don't do anything stupid." A stern voice spoke from behind Chase. Turning the young racer caught eyes with his father. Backing up a bit, Chase scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Hi dad. So um William found you."

The Teku leader smiled as he watched this display between father and son. Vert was the only one that could calm Chase's anger. Probably because he carried the same anger in his soul, maybe even a more powerful one. Not many had seen it, But Nolo had once or twice been on the end of those angry eyes.

"Yes, He did. Now are you going to make Nolo and Lani wait in the lobby all day or invite them in?" Vert asked sarcastically.

"Oops." Chase gulped. "Um come on in Uncle Nolo, Aunt Lani."

The world's fastest smiled and placed his right hand on his son's head and tousled his hair. "I'll teach you manners one day yet."

Chase stuck his tongue out. "I don't think so, Dad."

* * *

Dawn could hear footsteps coming towards the room she was staying in. She turned over in the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the inevitable knock. When it finally came she simply said. "Come in, Chase." 

Bayview's racing hero entered the room with a plate of pancakes, some bacon and eggs. "Is Madame hungry?" He asked, doing his best impersonation of William.

Dawn smiled and sat up. "Yes, Madame is famished." Once he had placed the tray on the bed over her legs, she took a bite out of the pancake and practically melted. "These are so good." Chase smiled at her. Realizing the situation, she decided a joke was in order. "Breakfast in bed. That's so romantic."

Chase blushed crimson. He couldn't trust his mouth right now so he said nothing, just stood there so he could get the tray when she was finished. Dawn laughed. "Chill. I was only joking. Why don't you sit down?" She patted the side of the bed opposite her.

The young racer sat down stiffly, wanting to move closer to her, to touch her but too afraid to do so. Luckily Dawn had no such fear and picking up the tray, moved to rest against his shoulder. The mere contact of shoulder to back was enough to send both racer's into daydreams, but Dawn had a plan to make her dreams come true. "I saw the picture in your room."

Chase panicked. "Oh, Sorry about that. I just liked your car so much. Too bad its gone."

Dawn's world fell around her. The car. Of course. He wanted a picture of the car. The fact that she was washing its hood made no difference. 'I was so stupid. To think he could like a girl like me.'

"Yeah, she is ... I mean was a nice car." Dawn said as she fought to keep her tears back. She faked looking at her watch. "Oh damn. I gotta go. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

Dawn set the half eaten tray of food to the side and stepped off the bed. Chase's shoulder had never felt so cold after having her heat against it.

* * *

Nolo looked around the garage at the Wheeler estate. Before him, Rageous sat like a lion ready to pounce on his competition. This was the car that Chase was so proud of and Nolo could see why. It was a well built machine and just looked powerful. But was it powerful enough for what Vert now had in store for the younger generation of racers? Was ToneSync, his daughter's beloved car, capable of what was coming. 

"We are the cruelest parents in the world for making our children do this." Nolo said to Rageous in the privacy of the large garage.

* * *

As Chase arrived back at his house, he saw the car he hated the most in the driveway. Battle Spec Mach 2 was sitting on the concrete drive as if the car owned the place. It looked the same as the Teku car, Battle Spec, but all memories of the Teku were gone by design. The blue paint sported the text 'Wylde's Autos' in bright red on both sides. The hood had been airbrushed with a portrait of Kurt Wylde smiling smugly. 

Chase just glared at the car as he parked OverLoad in the garage. While Rageous was his Racing car, OverLoad was Chase's cruising car. Built along the lines of a hatchback wagon, The red car packed three 10", two 12" and one 15" subs. Two large black graffiti-style music notes were airbrushed onto the sides with a white outline. The large black spoiler mounted on the roof of the wagon resembled a music staff with random notes. When activated the car's LED light system could be seen from a plane in the air.

No one could figure out where it came from but Chase loved music. Neither his mother nor father had been into music as much as he was. But then again Chase had spent a lot of time with Shirako Takamoto, during his childhood, probably picking up the racers flare for music and lights. Bassline had been one of Chase's favorite cars while growing up and he and Shirako's daughter, Katana had fought tooth and nail over who would get the car when they grew up. They both ended up losing when Shirako wrecked Bassline before they were old enough to drive. According to Chase's father though Shirako had rebuilt Bassline several times, but with his growing family Shirako decided it was time to grow up a bit and get a more family friendly vehicle.

So he and Vert spent about a month in one of the Wheeler's many garages and when they were done, MegaBass was born. MegaBass was a far call from Bassline, yet so similar as well. The large SUV was the same white as the racing truck with Orange headphone graphics over a light blue backdrop. A large black spoiler mounted on the roof swept back above the hatch, while the windows were tinted the same dark blue as Bassline.

MegaBass's best features though were the twelve speakers crammed into the the trunk. Six 10'', four 12'', and two 15'' subs were placed in a custom mold designed to also keep some room for cargo space. Shirako missed Bassline deeply, but even he had to admit that MegaBass was louder. And through the genius of Vert's mechanical skill, no speed was lost, meaning Shirako could still cruise around at 300 mph if he wanted and blare his music as loud as possible where people in the next state could hear him.

Rageous's sound system wasn't bad and consisted of three 12" subs, but OverLoad blew it out of the water violently. On the other side, Rageous was capable of 360 mph while Overload topped out at 300. So with each surpassing the other in some way, Chase loved OverLoad and Rageous equally and he was proud that he had built both cars by hand himself.

Opening the suicide door and exiting OverLoad, Chase entered the house and tried to sneak to his room without the Wylde brother seeing him. He was only half successful, as he was turning a corner a large metallic arm grabbed him around the neck and forced him under the arm of a tall, muscular man with black spiky hair. "Hey there, Blazer, you aren't trying to sneak away from Uncle Wylde are you?"

Chase couldn't believe it. He had known that Kurt would be here sometime today but this was unexpected. "Markie? Kurt brought you along?" Chase asked while recieveing a playful noogie from man known now as Wylde.

"Yeah. He told me he was coming, that Vert had asked him too." Wylde frowned. "I know how you dislike him, Blazer, So I came with to keep him outta your hair."

Chase had managed to get away from the torturous noogie and was standing facing Wylde. He was close to all his Dad's old Teku friends, except Kurt, But Wylde was the only Metal Maniac he knew until he met Pork Chop yesterday. Vert hadn't had any brothers or sisters so each one of his racing buddies had adopted Chase as a nephew when he was a baby. They were all aunts and uncles to him. Aunt Trinity and Lani, Uncle Shirako, Nolo and Wylde. Kurt had tried to do the same but Chase battled him all the way and finally they settled on just being acquaintances.

"He cares a lot for you, Blaze." Markie frowned. "I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"He just rubs me the wrong way." Chase replied. "Its nice that you came though, Wylde. Thanks."

"No problem, kid. Hey, I heard your dad built a new car, wanna go for a test drive?"

Chase smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Kurt glared at Vertin the small conference room. "You can't be serious. I will not allow my son to even think about taking the path we did." He pointed his finger in the Teku racer's face. "And I can't believe you'd even think of putting Chase through that." 

Vert glared just as angrily. "Chase is my son, Kurt! Don't you even dare suggest that this doesn't scare me too." He stepped right into Kurt's face. "But this is the future we are talking about. Their future as well as our own."

* * *

Dawn sat in front of her vanity mirror, the light from the design on her forehead bathing the room in green. "It might take more time then we thought" She said without emotion.

* * *

Markie "Wylde" Wylde steered hard to the right forcing Primal Fury into the turn as he and his 'nephew' took the newly built car for a spin. "Your dad did a really good job, Reminds me of Spine Buster." He looked over at Chase. "You want to drive?" 

"No."

Wylde slammed on the breaks forcing the car to a screeching halt. "What's wrong, Blaze?"

"Nothing."

Wylde frowned. "Don't lie to me, kid. You love driving as much as me, especially in a car that you've never driven before. I know, I was there when you first drove NightCast and Rageous."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, Wylde."

"I'm always here to listen, Blaze."

"I know. And thanks. I just don't feel like talking about it now. Maybe later."

"Sure thing. Want some ice cream in the meantime?"

Chase smiled. "What is it with you and ice cream, Every time you visit you always want to take me to get some ice cream. I'm not eight anymore, Uncle Wylde."

Wylde smiled back. "I just like ice cream." He said as he pressed the accelerator and steered towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

All over southern California loud techno could be heard, though no one knew the exact source. No one except thejapanese man driving a white SUV through Bayview on his way to Beacon Hills. He knew the sound was coming from his SUV and the white car behind him. Both vehicles were equipped with enough stereo equipment to knock the socks off of almost anyone. Both sported orange and blue graphics on both sides and both had dark blue windows. The man looked out his rear monitor and smiled as he nodded his head to the beat of the blaring techno.

* * *

As Chase shut the door to Primal Fury, extremely loud music flooded his senses. Just the beat and tempo caused the young racer to smile. "Uncle Rocco's on his way." He said to Wylde. 

"I got ears, Blaze. You ain't got to tell me about Shirako's obsession with loud freaking music." Wylde looked at him inquiringly. "But why do you still call him Uncle Rocco? You only said it that way when you were little and couldn't say his whole name."

"Old habits die hard, Uncle Rkie." Chase smiled.

"Don't even start, Blaze." Wylde glared at him.

_Well Here's Chapter five. Hope you all like it and I hope I used the characters that you all gave to me in ways you approve of. Once again I know some of the old cast is OOC but they are older now and people change. Don't worry about Wylde though, the only one to see his softer side is Chase who he thinks of as more of a younger brother then a nephew._

_I hope you all like MegaBass as well. The design was made on Need for Speed Underground 2 using one of the SUVs and it looks cool. And in case you could not tell, I love cars so a lot of this story is going to revolve around the cars and the races._

_To my Reviewers:_

_KawaiiYamato: I have tons of ideas running through my head for this story and writing the chapters is turning out to be so much fun that once I start I just can't stop. I have decided to use your character as Taro's daughter but it might be awhile. The next Chapter or so is still the ongoing reunion between the Teku. _

_And no I don't have a thing with killing people. It's sad for me to do and tears me up, but its all for the best of the story. _

_Wings Of Speed: Your reviews mean a lot to me since I enjoy your story so much. And I am so glad that you love my story. _

_Yeah, We all mourn the loss of Pork Chop's son. I really hated to do that to Pork Chop. _

_As you can see I have started using your character for Shirako and Trin's daughter, and I emailed you through the site to ask if it is ok to have her hooked up with someone. I don't know if you got that though since the site is giving you so much trouble._

_I try to keep the serious stuff serious, but everyone needs a few laughs. Glad you enjoyed to comical parts of last chapter and hopefully the ones in this chapter too._

_Can't wait to read another chapter of _The Truth that Lies Beyond the Lies.

_Moriko: As you can see the Wylde Brothers have been added. Please don't hate me for making Wylde a little soft. He only shows that side to Chase, because he watched him grow up. Chase has a family-like relationship with all the Teku except Kurt, but Wylde is the only Metal Maniac he grew up with. Each character's influence added to Chase's character including Wylde's._

_Ktezla: Thanks for the review. And I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry that I update that fast but this story is pounding inside my head wanting to be let out and its just beginning._

_Since Wings is my favorite author, your comment touches me greatly. Thanks._

_Chase is almost amirror image of Vert during the world race, but with black hair, blue eyes (anybody else see that Vert had brown eyes in world race then blue in Acceleracers?) and slightly more muscular (thanks to Wylde's influence.) Since creating Rageous he only wears Red and black and has thrown all his other color clothes away. Because of all of Chase's so called Aunts and Uncles, Chase's personality is somewhat random. On the track he's heartless, but with friends and family he's still like a kid. All his clothes are loose fitting, mainly Jnco pants and Tripp Pants. And he's never seen with out the red headphones and his digital music player. (Courtesy of Shirako's influence while he was growing up.) _

_Hope that helps some._


	6. An honorary Teku!

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Five: An Honorary Teku.

Author: Chase Wheeler.

Disclaimer: I don't own acceleracers. don't sue.

Summary: The reunion continues, as Shirako and family reach the Wheeler Estate.

Acceleracers Nexus.

* * *

Chase hurriedly clicked the computer mouse on various icons, while sitting at his desk in his room facing the computer. 'Uncle Rocco is almost here' kept repeating in his mind. He had been working on a new mix since the last time that Shirako had visited Vert, and he wanted to show it to his uncle today. Unfortunately the computer was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't write the mix to a CD for some damn reason. Sighing, Chase reinstalled the CD burning program, and set to burn the CD again. The action went through But the screen told Chase it would be an hour before the CD was done.

Frustrated, Bayview's racing hero stood and walked over to his closet. The colors red and black stared back at him. Red pants, black pants with red designs, and red pants with black designs were hung on the lower bar. All retro stuff like Jncos and Tripp, none of the new fashion that everyone wears today. Chase really didn't want his pants to be electrical after all. The high bar was the same story. Red Shirts, black shirts, and red and black shirts. Chase picked up a pair of black and red Tripp pants and a red club shirt with a large black dragon swirling about the back, and left his room for the bathroom since he had never been able to take his shower earlier. Turning up the volume on his digital music player, Chase shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

A large white SUV pulled up Vert's long driveway and screeched to a halt in front of the house. The music emanating from the vehicle could be heard all over Bayview and several of the younger citizens were bopping their head to the techno beat, while the older inhabitants were cursing the sky as if the music was punishment from god. Inside the vehicle a Japanese man looking to be in his mid thirties was nodding his head to the beat and letting his long bluish-black hair sway with the motions of his head. Wearing long black pants and long sleeve black shirt with a white duster to which the arms had been ripped off, the man stepped out of the SUV and placed his large black headphones upon his head.

Out of the other side a Strawberry-blonde woman opened the door and stepped out. Her blue eyes shined as she looked across the hood of the car at the man, and she smiled. Wearing a light blue tank top with a white jacket around her waist and light blue pants, she walked to the man and kissed him gently as a white car pulled up behind the SUV.

The white car was a Mitsubishi Lancer VI, painted white like the SUV but with an orange katana over a light blue backdrop. The word Bassline was painted over the blade of the sword in a darker blue while 'Reflex' was written underneath the sword's handle in the same dark blue. The car squealed to a halt behind the bigger vehicle. The driver's door opened and out stepped a teenage girl with long dark hair with blonde highlights. Her face hinted at a Japanese background but her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the wind blown desert.

"Mom, Dad do you have to do that out here?" She joked, playing to be disgusted like a little kid.

Her mom stuck her tongue out at her playfully, as the man just smiled happily. This was his family and he loved them dearly. Broken away from his wife and daughter by a sudden strong pull the man suddenly found arms around him and knowing...somehow just knowing who it was he hugged back. "Chase." was all he said.

The younger racer let go of the asian man and walked quickly up to the older woman. "Aunt Trin." He said before he enveloped her in his arms like he had the man. She hugged her 'nephew' back gently, a single happy tear emerging from her eye. "Its good to see you again, Chase."

Chase was interrupted from saying anything in return by a tap on his back. He spun around to meet blue eyes to blue eyes with the teenage girl. "You even think of hugging me, Brian and you'll be found on the ground, got it?"

Chase glared at her. "My name is Chase! And who'd even think of hugging you, Val."

"Its Katana!"

Chase snorted. "Whatever."

The man stepped between his daughter and Chase before a big fight broke out. "So. Where's your father, Chase?"

"Inside." Chase pointed in the house. "William will take you to him. I'm going to town to get some CDs and stuff. I'll be back later. "

Chase started to walk off towards OverLoad until he realized he was being followed. Spinning around he was once again face to face with the teenage girl. "What do you want, Val?" He glared.

"I'm coming with you Brian. I need some new tunes too and I'm not just gonna be bored outta my mind while my parents talk to yours about their glory days."

"Take your own damn car, then." Chase stormed off but was followed again. "What now?"

"I don't know my way through this city. Come on Brian, do you really want your dear sweet cousin to get lost?" She gave him the sweet innocent face.

Chase fell for that every time. Sighing, he opened OverLoad's drivers side door and got in. "Get in."

Without another word, Katana sat down in the passenger seat on the Red and black hatchback music machine. And without asking permission she activated the CD player and popped in one of her CDs from one of her pockets. Chase sighed as the techno beat started to blast through OverLoad's many speakers. 'It's going to be a long day.' He thought as he put the car in gear and flew down his driveway.

* * *

Shirako and his wife, Trinity had been taken to Vert by William as soon as they knocked on the door. The Worlds fastest was underneath Primal Fury, working out some small last minute details with the Nitrox lines. Without a word or warning, the asian man quietly opened Fury's driver door and turned the volume all the way up before turning on the CD player. The rock CD that Wylde had listened to while he was joyriding in Fury started blasting from the speakers and subs causing the Vert to jump suddenly and hit his head on the Nitrox canister. "Owww!" he yelled from beneath the car and slid out from beneath it. He was angry until he saw the prankster. Letting his fury slide away Vert smiled at the asian man. "Shirako." Like old times the two Teku team members pounded fists in greeting.

"Yo." Shirako still didn't talk all that much. But Vert found the simple word relaxing and let it bring back good memories of his friendship with the music-crazed racer.

* * *

Wylde stared at his brother, Kurt. Something was wrong, and something had happened while he was hanging out with Blazer. That had always been Wylde's nickname for Chase since the first time he saw the kid angry with fire burning in those blue eyes. Fire so bright that it even sent the Metal Maniac back pedaling a few steps.

"What's wrong, Bro?" He asked his brother as they sat by the pool at in the backyard of the Wheeler Estate.

"Nothing. Just some words between me and Vert." Kurt answered, his voice cold.

"I'm not taking that as an answer a second time today." Wylde insisted.

"A second time?" Kurt asked.

Wylde frowned. "Yeah. Something was up with Blaze earlier and I couldn't help him out. He didn't want to talk about it."

"He'll open up later." Kurt patted the metallic shoulder of his brother.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Think you got enough CDs there, Val?" Chase asked as he saw the teenage girl walking towards him with her arms loaded with like a hundred CDs. He had ten new ones in his own hands, a few new rap albums and one rock with the rest being techno. He had brought a small pack to carry his purchases in till he paid for them, Katana on the other hand looked like she could be blown over by a leaf the way she was walking.

She rolled her eyes at Chase as if he said the most stupidest thing. "You can never have too many CDs, Brian." After recieveing a glare from Chase she added. "You know a real gentleman would help a lady out here." She referred to the large stack of albums.

Chase shook his head at his cousin. "Oh no. I'm no gentleman and you're no lady. Besides if I helped I know I would somehow end up paying for half of them." Chase just walked by and made his way to the counter. Putting his items on the counter, the older woman behind the desk frowned at him. "Shouldn't you help your girlfriend out there?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend? Who?" Then caught her eyes on Katana as his cousin tried to make her way to the counter. "Oh no! She's my cousin. She's just visiting for a few days." Chase shook his head quickly.

"Oh, Really. So who's daughter is she?" The woman made conversation as she ran the albums through the scanner.

"My uncle Shirako. You remember, the Japanese guy that came with me last year and bought like a million CDs and a turntable."

"Oh yes, I remember him. Is he back here too?" She asked hopefully, counting the money the Teku show-off would drop.

"Yeah. He might come by another day." Chase smiled. "He's like his daughter there. He can never have enough CDs."

Chase paid for his CDs and moved aside so Katana could set all of hers on the counter. He waited patiently as the older woman ran them through the scanner and told Katana what she owed. After his cousin had paid for her purchases, Chase left telling the woman goodbye. "I'm surprised she managed to get them all into that many bags." Chase said to his cousin as he walked to OverLoad's drivers door and got in.

"She's a miracle worker. Four bags. I'm impressed." Katana nodded as she sat her bags in the back with the nitrous canisters and got in on the passenger side. She was about to reach back and pull one of her CDs out and pop it in the player when Chase beat her too it, putting in his new rock CD. He simply smiled at her as his cousin glared at him. "My car. My music." He said.

"You're so rude, Brian."

"Yep." He nodded. "So where to now?"

Katana looked at him confused, "You mean you're not gonna rush me back to your house to get me out of your hair?"

"I would. Trust me, I'm not saying I like your company. But I don't want to go home just yet. Kurt the Jerk is there."

Katana frowned, "Yeah, I saw his car in the drive as we pulled up. He said anything to you?"

"Nah, But at least he brought Wylde with him." The young racer smiled.

Katana rolled her eyes. "Great, The Jerk and The Brute here at the same time."

"Wylde's not a brute, Val. You've just never got to know him."

"Thank god for that."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I ask you again, where to from here?"

Katana thought for a second. "How about dancing? Bayview's got some good clubs right?"

Chase nodded. "They're better at night, But there's a few that are open all day. We'll go to SHOCKS."

"SHOCKS? I've never heard of that one."

"Its pretty new. It's all about the music and dancing. Cleanest club in Bayview."

Katana rolled her eyes. "Cleanest? I never took you for a good boy, Brian."

Chase glared. "My name is Chase. When we're around others call me Chase. And for your information I really don't want to take you home drunk and get bitched at by Trinity."

"Whatever. Any cute guys at least?"

"Being a guy myself, I wouldn't know. Doesn't matter though, Cause I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk."

Katana glared. "You just won't let me have any fun will you?"

"Not any that I'll get in trouble for.

* * *

Kurt ran up to his former teammate, Shirako. The younger asian man looked a bit worried, and Kurt knew he had talked to Vert. "You going to do as he says?" he asked.

Shirako shook his head. "It's not up to me... Or Trinity. It'll be up to Katana."

Kurt nodded. "You bring that gift we talked about?"

Shirako nodded and opened the pack he was carrying. Inside was a red and black racing outfit that read "Chase" on the chest. On the back written in blue and orange it said. "An honorary Teku."

Kurt smiled. "He'll love it."

Shirako nodded. "Too bad you won't let us tell him it was your idea."

Kurt frowned. "He'd never accept it then. It's better for him to think it was yours and the others doing. I'll just watch him smile from the sidelines." he said with a tear brimming the sides of his eye.

* * *

_Chapter Six is complete. Everyone say "Yay!" I know its shorter then the last chapter but I'm working on a schedule here today. Note: Katana and Trinity are characters I'm using with permission from Wings of Speed. Antonia Pasaro is a character I'm using with permission from Jumper Prime._

_To my Reviewers:_

_Wings of Speed: I'm glad you liked MegaBass and Bassline Reflex. And I have to thank you so much for letting me borrow your characters, Katana and Trinity. I only hope I am using them satisfactorily. If I need to change any aspect of their personality please let me know. Thanks._

_Moriko: You'll have to wait to see what bothers Chase about Kurt, but as you can see its one sided, as Kurt cares for Chase a lot, as much as his own son in fact. And I forgot to mention that when Wylde goes out he wears a baggy jacket to hide his arm. Sorry. Other than that, Chase was told Wylde got the arm as a result of a racing accident. _

_KawaiiYamato: Glad you like the story, I always aim to please. I'm sorry to have married Shirako off, but I love the characters that Wings made for her story and its an honor to me that she's letting me use them. I'm really glad you like the car names, but Bassline Reflex is property of Wings, I merely helped with the car's graphic detailing (The sword on the side with the name written on it.) OverLoad is actually what I call my real car, so that's where that name came from. And I'll try to read one of your stories, I'm sorry that I haven't yet, But NEO has pretty much taken control of my life. Please forgive me?_

_Jumper Prime: You'll just have to wait to see how it all pans out in the end. Thanks for the review. You gotta remember though, That I plan a prequel for this story after Neo is like half way done. Its not even near half yet though so please be patient. Hope you liked this chapter even tho it was shorter. Sorry but I gotta do family stuff for New Years. _


	7. SHOCKS

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Seven: SHOCKS.

Author: Chase Wheeler.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.

Summary: A day in the life of two young teens in a club in the middle of that day.

Acceleracers Nexus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chase opened the door for his cousin and gestured her into SHOCKS. Loud music was blaring from all walls as strobe lights painted the large red dance floor. No space was used for anything else other than the dance floor. No bars, No tables. You came here to dance and when you got tired you left. Thats all there was to it. And thats the way that Bayview's racer star liked it. Even for the time of day, the place was packed with teens dancing along one another, their bodies starting to sweat gently as they danced close to one another. Chase had only been here twice and he had had fun each time. He only hoped his cousin would too.

He watched as she scanned the dance floor, no doubt searching for a guy to dance with to get away from him. She must not have spotted anyone, for she turned back towards him. "This place is actually really cool, Bri..I mean Chase."

Chase was floored. She'd used the name that he wanted to be called instead of his legal first name. It was the first time he could ever remember her calling him something other than Brian or jerk. 'Definitely something to remember.' He thought to himself. Deciding to put a temporary truce to the war they had started when they were kids, he smiled. "Yeah. It's a pretty cool place, Katana."

Chase read the surprise in her eyes, then watched her smile as she grabbed his hand. "Let's dance, cousin." She said as she dragged him to the dance floor. Chase didn't try to fight back or get away from her. SHOCKS just had this atmosphere that put everyone at ease. Following her voluntarily and being dragged anyway, he found himself on the dance floor across from her as she started dancing to the fast beats, throwing her hands up in the air and letting the music take over her. Chase soon found he couldn't resist the urge to dance himself and let his body flow to its own beat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn stood outside the doors to SHOCKS, clutching a small vile in her hands. Her eyes were glowing green as she stood there, looking like she was searching the door for something. "Scan Complete." A voice came from her lips that wasn't hers. "He's in there. Time to initiate the plan." She uncapped the vile and looked upon the neon green liquid which filled it. Grinning evilly, she turned the vile up and drank down its contents. With the same grin on her face she let go of the empty bottle and let it smash against the ground. With a confident stride, she opened SHOCKS's large red doors. "I'll have what I need by tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase's body was out of his control as he left Katana's side and looked towards the front doors of the large club. Standing there was Dawn Ambers, and for some reason she looked even better then usual. Chase's pulse raced and his pants tightened just by seeing her, standing there. Like a man, possessed he started his way towards her through the mosh-pit of sweaty bodies. They were nothing but mere obstacles in his way as his feet carried him to the goddess waiting at the front door. His goddess. Waiting for him. Growing impatient, Chase started to rudely push people out of his way in an effort to reach her faster. He couldn't hear their complaints.

Her eyes met his and she smiled, raising her hand and beckoning him forth with one finger. Chase upped his pace again, now violently shoving those in the path on his way towards his prize. All the while his eyes never lost contact with hers. His feet took each step as of their own mind. His hands pushed and shoved the people away without his conscious thought to do so. The fire burning in him grew brighter and hotter every second he was away from her. Every second he wasn't touching her skin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana stopped dancing when she realized that her dancing partner was gone. Scanning the crowd she caught site with his unruly black hair and watched as he shoved a dancing blonde out of his way as he made for the front door. She was confused as to why he would be going to the doors and leaving her behind, until she noticed the girl standing there beckoning him forward with one finger and wearing a seductive smile on her face. She'd never know why, but Katana didn't like that girl the instant her eyes caught sight of her. And she didn't approve of what she knew the girl had in store for her cousin.

Making her mind up to try and stop him, she started to make her way towards Chase, which wasn't hard since he'd already pushed almost everyone out of the way. Grabbing his hand, she tried to pull him to face her. "I'm bored, cuz. Let's ditch this place." She suggested. However he proceeded as if he hadn't heard her at all, now dragging her since she wouldn't let go of her cousin's hand. She tried to pull harder, but she hadn't realized just how strong Chase was.

As if he had finally grown intolerant of her, he shrugged his shoulders violently and pulled his hand from hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In his mind, Chase didn't know what was causing the extra drag stopping him from reaching his target, but he'd grown tired of it and pulled away, leaving whatever the source was behind him. He had almost reached Dawn. She was standing there, still beckoning him toward her and smiling at him. She was waiting, but he couldn't be sure how long she would wait before she decided to take someone else in his place. Rushing from the dance floor he met up with her. And without a word she guided him outside and towards a black Honda Civic with green underbody neon. She opened the passenger door and he sat down obediently, like a whipped dog. She gave him smile as she shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana had managed to escape the club in time to see the girl get in a black civic and drive off with her cousin on board. "Brian!" she yelled at the retreating vehicle. All she could do was watch as the car got smaller, with tears brimming in her eyes that she wouldn't release. "Brian!" She sobbed as she fell against the brick wall and slid down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Chase awoke, he had no clue what had happened the past few hours. It was all a blur to him. Shaking his head, he moved to get up but found a weight on his chest. Looking down, his eyes widened. Dawn Ambers' head was on his chest and she wasn't wearing any clothes. Sudden realization flooded him as he felt a bit cold, he was nude as well. Looking on the floor around the bed, Chase found his own clothes piled with Dawn's by the door. 'Great. I get busy with the girl of my dreams and I can't even remember it.' Chase thought.

Trying to remember anything, Chase thought of taking his cousin to SHOCKS, and then nothing. 'Katana!' He thought of leaving her all alone. 'Oh shit!' Moving Dawn off his chest gently, Chase got out of her bed and set about putting on his clothes again. Looking back at the sleeping girl once more, he shut the door behind him and left her house.

Dawn's neon green eyes opened and she smiled. "He can be for now. I have what I need."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase ran as fast as his legs would carry him, thankful that Dawn didn't live that far away from SHOCKS. He felt so low. How could he just leave his cousin all alone to go have sex with some girl. Even if the girl was Dawn there was no excuse. For once in his life, Chase hated himself. For the first time ever Chase thought of himself in the vein as every other horny teenager. 'Please forgive me Val.' he thought as he rushed inside the club and looked around for her. She wasn't there. Leaving the club in a hurry, Chase made his way to where he had left OverLoad and flew off towards the house. If she wasn't there he'd have to get some help and that meant telling her mother he'd lost her.

Arriving at the Wheeler Estate in record time, Chase charged inside and ran to the guest room where Katana would be staying. Throwing the door opened, Chase caught site of her. She was laying on the bed asleep still dressed as she had been when he had taken her out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chase moved into the room and shut the door. Sitting on the bed side, he gently shook his cousin.

It didn't take much to wake her and when he had Chase automatically wished that he hadn't. Her eyes were angry and she quickly pushed him away from her and off the bed. "Go away." She practically yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Va...I mean Katana. I don't know what came over me." Chase tried to explain.

Katana laughed meanly. "I do. You guys are all alike. See a pretty girl and you start thinking with your smaller head. Just get out, Brian. I don't want to talk to you."

Chase stood. "I really am sorry."

Katana snorted. "Like that gets me back all that time I spent trying to get away from the guys at that club and all the time and energy it took to walk all the way here. Just leave me alone, Brian."

Chase nodded and walked to the door. Looking back one time he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked out. Feeling like the absolute lowest, he made his way to the bathroom hoping to wash away the taint from whatever he and Dawn had done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana had been keeping in the tears the whole time Chase was in her room. Never wanting him to see her cry, she had said every mean thing she could think of to get him to leave. 'Why am I so upset?' She asked herself. 'Because he left me behind to go get laid! I can't believe him. I thought he was different then all the other guys.'

She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. 'That bitch didn't even look like she was all that. I mean, he could do better.' For some reason she tried to imagine the perfect girl for Chase. 'She's gotta love racing. Not be afraid to tell him when he's wrong. To like techno music is also a must.' When the image building in Katana's head turned out to be a mirror image of herself, it sent the poor girl backpedaling into tears again. 'It can't be.' She violently argued with herself. 'He's like family.'

"_But he isn't blood related." _A voice in her head pointed out. 'He's close enough. I've known him as my cousinever since I was born.' She argued.

"_He's not blood related and you've known him for 17 years. Maybe you've always mistaken your feelings for him. Remember, today wasn't the first time someone mistook the two of you for a couple."_

The voice was right, growing up everyone had automatically assumed that they were a cute couple. They had both made faces of disgust and made sure it was known they were cousins and nothing more. 'I can't feel that way for him, we fight all the time.' She fought on, though she knew she was losing the war against herself.

_"Sounds like a bit of tension to me. You know the kind."_

_"_We're cousins by law!"

_"Chase was never adopted by Vert. His name was just changed to fit with Vert's and Jazz's."_

"It's not gonna happen!"

"_We'll see."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Chase laid on his bed with his headphones around his head. Katana had every right to be angry with him and he knew it. It was so immature of him to leave her behind just so he could go have some fun. Looking at the ceiling he spoke to the room. "Father, What am I to do? I know I did wrong but I don't know how to fix it."

Chase knew as well as everyone else that Vert wasn't his real father. His coming to be with Vert and Jasmine was like something from a fairy tale, found on the doorstep on a cold night. It had been a blessing to the famous racer and his wife for it had been discovered earlier that year that the young Jasmine couldn't carry a child. So they had taken him in as their own. But in the privacy of his room, Chase would imagine what his real parents were like and why they had left him behind. He didn't hate them for it, Because they had left him with the best people that he knew and he assumed they had good reason, like they couldn't afford the child and knew a racer as famous as Vert could give him everything he needed and wanted growing up.

Vert had offered to adopt Chase once he was old enough to understand, but he had said no. So he took on the Wheeler last name through the government by changing his name, but he had no real ties to Vert. Of course he still called Vert father, mainly because he knew it made the worlds fastest happy, but also because he was proud to be seen as the son of Vert Wheeler.

But even having such famous 'parents' as Vert and Jasmine, Chase longed to know his real parents, to see them. But they could not be found. So for the time being Chase was happily Chase Wheeler, son of Jasmine and Vert Wheeler. In reality he was more a friend to the couple, A friend who had grown up with them watching, A friend so close that they let him live in their house. The "father" and "mother" thing was merely for the public, since Chase thought of Vert as more of an older brother. A strict older brother who you had better listen to.

Sighing, Chase turned off his music player and hung the headphones around his neck as he sat up. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at the moment, so he left his room and walked into the garage. Overload lay before him, his stereo on wheels. Opening the suicide door, he sat in the black and red racing seat and started the car. The purr the engine gave it started was to Chase as music on its own. Reclining the racing seat, Chase started up one of his favorite songs. Laying back in the seat, the young racer was out like a light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vert Wheeler cuddled with his wife in the privacy of their room. "What did he say?" He asked.

"He said they're almost done." She looked down at the sheets. "He said they're more powerful now Vert. He doesn't know if they can..." She was cut off by the gentle finger touching her lips. Looking up she saw the confidence in her husband's eyes.

"They can handle it. Have faith in them and don't forget who Chase is...who he really is."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Another chapter done. Poor Katana fighting with herself. Chase hating himself. Its interesting. I hope you all enjoy the chapter since I stayed up after work on New Year's day to get it done. More surprises ahead I can promise you. Sorry If I threw anyone when I finally revealed that Chase isn't Vert's real son._

_To my reviewers:_

_MagusMitsuda: Glad you found the story and that you like it. And no I didn't intentionally make Chase to be like me. And you will always lose in Midnight and in NFS so just give up. I have too many skills. My music isn't all that loud. And you weren't at the office when I was and I was in SILVER so I Molly was driving, not me. No races with Molly. I AM NOT HUNG ON DAWN SUMMERS! And I did tell you about the story earlier you just didn't hear me cuz of that damn Rehab CD. I still have some places to put you, if you really want a character in the story._

_Yes, Pork Chop's son dying in the Marines was based on Doug. I know we all miss him and wish he was still here everyday. And I know he would of wanted to go fighting or racing. My OverLoad and Chase's OverLoad aren't the same. Yet. Once I get my graphics then they will be. And I need more speakers. You'll never beat me at a techno war, get over it. _

_If Shirako reminded you of me I must say I'm rather touched since he was one of the coolest characters on the show. Thanks Magus._

_How did Moms find out about me and Jess? Tell her to chill, I'm ok. Just writing this and living life, ya know? There's a new girl in my eye that has potential just have to see what works out. Thanks for being good friends and I think of you, Moms and Cindy like family too. Oh and thanks for reviewing every chapter. That meant a lot to me._

_Moriko: Glad you like the cars. Cars being one of my favorite things in life next to Music and Girls, I try to make sure they sound really cool._

_Wings of Speed: Damn cops. They impounded my Porsche the other day too. The outfit will be given next chapter so stay tuned. Glad you liked the arguing between Chase and Katana. As you can see it heats up in this chapter. I kinda borrowed your Self-argument thing, hope you don't mind. _

_Jumper Prime: All will be revealed eventually as far as Kurt and Chase go. And Vert's never told Chase about the racing realms or the drones so he merely told him it was a racing accident._


	8. A gift given

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Eight: A Gift Given.

Author: Chase Wheeler

Disclaimer: I still say its mean to make me say I don't own Acceleracers every chapter.

Summary: Chase loves a new gift, But Kurt has to fight back his own sadness while everyone celebrates.

Acceleracers Nexus

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chase had felt strong arms carrying him to his bed last night and laying him down after he had fallen to sleep in OverLoad. He had assumed it was either Vert or Markie, but couldn't be sure and really didn't care. As he rose at ten the next morning, everything felt different. There was some vibe in the air that he just couldn't lay a finger on at all. Shaking his head, he gave up on trying to figure out why everything felt so different yet completely the same. Grabbing some new clothes from his closet, the teen racer headed to his shower. Not wanting an encore to yesterday, he opened the bathroom door slowly and peeked inside to see if it was occupied. Seeing there was no girl in the shower and that he was all alone, Chase placed his clothes on the counter near the sink and shut the door, locking it and turning on the water. "Yesterday was quite the day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is everything ready?" Vert asked Nolo and Kurt. After they nodded he smiled. "Perfect.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and red pants with a black dragon weaving up and down the legs. His headphones played the loudest from his favorite DJ, Shirako. After the Teku had broken up and moved on the music crazed racer had become a DJ to support himself and Trinity, and now he was one of the best known DJ's in the united states. Even teenagers in Japan and China imported his albums and listened to his fast beats. It had tickled Chase when he saw Shirako's first album because the name on the label was DJ Rocco.

Bopping his head to the tune, Chase didn't realize the teenage girl in front of him till he ran into her. Looking up, he frowned. "Sorry, Katana." He moved trying to get past her, thinking she would never talk to him again. But she grabbed his arm and stopped him in the hall.

"I'm sorry, Bri...I mean Chase." She said softly.

Chase was completely taken back. He'd never expected an apology from his fiery cousin, and didn't think she had anything to apologize for. "What are you sorry about? I was the jerk yesterday."

"No. I mean, you were rude. But so was I. If i wouldn't have followed you to your car yesterday and insist you take me with you, I wouldn't have been left at the club."

"I didn't mind taking you, Katana. I really had fun."

The tears from Katana's eyes broke free and she leaned against Chase for support. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Then why? If you were having fun with me, then why did you leave me without a word, Brian? You didn't even say goodbye." She sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know. I don't remember that much from yesterday. I'm so sorry, Katana."

There was a weird emotion that Chase couldn't make out playing in her eyes when she looked at him. "Don't call me that." she whispered softly.

"But I called you, Katana." He was confused.

"I know. Don't call me that. Call me Val, like you always do."

"I didn't think you liked being called that."

"I don't. But it seems so foreign for you to call me anything else."

Chase hugged her tightly to him. "Ok Val, Let's go get some breakfast."

Katana nodded and let herself be led to the kitchen with his arm around her and his hand clutching her shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt stood in the garage alone with Rageous's drivers door opened. The red and black racing suit had been placed on the rush seat and he stared over it, making sure everything was perfect. Every last stitch was straight and Kurt was happy with the words and text. Shutting the door, the older Wylde brother set his mind to think of where he should go while the other Teku drivers gave the gift to Vert's son for his nineteenth birthday. Nothing would have made him happier then to be their and watch the soon to be adult racer have his cake and open his presents from all his friends. But that was the problem, One was only supposed to have their friends at their birthday party, and Chase would never think of him that way.

Kurt's glasses fogged over with the unreleased tears. Ever other Teku member got to be Chase's aunts and uncles, while he stood in the cold under the boy's fierce glare. The boy who thought him a sell out, hated him for selling the designs to cars that merely looked like the older Teku cars. To Chase every other Teku had went on and done something great with their life, But Kurt would always be a car dealer. The kind of sleaze that took all the money he could from young street racers looking for a good car to race in.

Kurt sighed and pulled a slip of paper from the pocket on his blazer. Unfolding the paper revealed it to be a check made out from General Motors to Kurt Wylde for the sum of twenty million dollars. It was the money, they had given Kurt when he offered to close down his dealership. The older Wylde just couldn't take the fire in Chase's eyes anymore, so he had went directly to GM and sold everything to them, got out of the business and signed a promise not to get back into it. They had given him enough from the sale to take care of his son, Eric Wylde, and live happily.

But Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell Chase about the sell. He didn't want it to look like he did it merely to get in the teenager's good graces. That wasn't true. He just couldn't take the fire. Folding the check and placing it in his pocket again, Kurt sighed and left the garage hopping inside of BattleSpec Mach 2, he drove off quickly. He hated so much that he wasn't invited to the party.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase laughed suddenly while looking at Katana. The startled girl raised her head from her bowl of cereal and looked at him, "What's so damn funny?" She asked with her temper building.

Chase held his hands in front of him and slowly stopped his laugh track. "Calm down, Val. You got something on your face." The young girl hurriedly brought her napkin to her face to try to get whatever it was that he had seen off her face, but when she looked at him again he just shook his head.

She was just about to raise the napkin back and try again when he reached forward and caught her hand and pried the napkin from it. "Be still." he told her.

Katana obediently obeyed as he gently ran the napkin across her cheek. The blush she was trying so hard to hide was rising quickly and if he kept touching her cheek like he was she wouldn't be able to hide it. Thankfully he pulled his hand back, "It's gone now." He said as he folded her napkin again and placed it to the side. His eyes turned to the latest Import Tuner magazine he was reading so she could bury her head into her food again to hide her red cheeks. Once she was sure the blush was gone she looked back at him and tried to see the front of the magazine to see if it was one she had read or not?

"Which one is that?" She asked slurping the last of the milk from her bowl.

"The newest one. Just came in today. It's got a nice article about this guys car in Arizona. I was thinking of going to race him."

"You could beat him no problem." Katana said without thinking. After catching herself she grabbed the magazine and hid her face in it. Chase was shocked to say the least. A compliment from Katana, towards him? It was dream-worthy.

"You don't even know what the car is, Val."

"Doesn't matter. You could beat anyone." Once again Katana's mouth acted without her brain backing it up. "Except me of course." She added as a save.

"Wanna test that theory?"

"You so wish, you're not worthy of racing me."

"Scared, Val."

"Nah. I just don't want to see you cry when you get beat by a girl."

The glare war started as Katana sat down the magazine and started to stare into Chase's eyes. Everything going on in the house meant nothing to either of them as they looked into each other's soul. At exactly the same second the two got up and headed for...the playstation 3. Popping in the newest Need for Speed game, Chase quickly modded out a RX-8 to look like Rageous while Katana added everything she could to a Lancer Evo and made it look just like her Bassline Reflex. Once both teen drivers were finished it was race time. Chase selected the track and Katana selected the number of laps. The end result was a course set on a airport's landing zone that was 8 laps long. Sitting in his gaming chair, Chase pulled up his Mad Catz racing wheel while she grabbed the extra wheel from the closet. The two looked at each other, glaring as the race started. The playful glares became smiles and they both laughed and whooped it up as the race went on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"As soon as he's done playing games with Katana, we'll let the party start. Vert told everyone in the dining room. The table was burdened with wrapped presents of all sizes and the adults were smiling at one another. They all somehow knew that Chase would love his nineteenth birthday. And that made them all happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt sat with the meal he'd ordered from the fast food joint where all the racers hung out. "Here's to you, Chase." He told the drink as he lifted it up and sipped some of his coke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana yelled in anger as she lost the race, putting their overall score back at a tie. He'd won five races and so had she. She would have demanded yet another rematch, but it was getting late and she knew the adults would want to start Chase's party before long. The only part in their plan that she had left to do, was get Chase out of the house for just a little while. She sorta had an idea on how to do so but wasn't sure if the young racer would go for it. "Hey, Chase, How's the mall down here?"

Chase looked to her side. "The mall?" After she nodded he placed the racing wheel to the side again. "Why don't I show you?" He asked as he offered his hand to her to help her get up. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. She didn't think that merely touching his hand now would send her blushing but after spending the past two hours with him having fun and just hanging out his gentle touch had just such an effect on her. If he noticed he didn't say anything and just started walking towards his garage with her hand still grasped in his own.

'I could so get used to this.' She thought as she followed the black haired racer to OverLoad. Unlike any time before, Chase acted so sweet as he opened the passenger door for her and waited till she sat before he closed it and ran to the driver's side. Plopping down in the SPARCO seat, Chase turned on a song by H.I.M. and drove out of the garage and down the driveway. Turning towards Bayview mall he floored the pedal and shifted into the next gear.

Trying just to find something to talk about, Katana settled on the song playing. "I didn't know you liked H.I.M., Chase. You don't seem like the love metal type." She watched his face for any reaction as a signal to maybe change subjects. For some reason, she just didn't want to make him mad.

"I listen to all types. But the reason I put it on is that your dad told me it was your favorite song." Chase reached down to eject the CD thinking he'd been given bad information. But her hand stopped him, gently grasping his wrist.

"It is my favorite song." She nodded as she stared at him still grasping his wrist.

Chase didn't know why her small hand touching him was making his pulse race and his heart beat but he didn't fight it. She released his hand as he had to shift into the next gear. 'Wish I woulda had an automatic.' Chase thought, missing the feel.

I hold your hand in mine  
I hold your hand and you're so lonely  
Oh so lonely  
Your eyes have lost their light  
Your eyes have lost their light and you're empty  
Oh my God you're so empty

The two teens let the music wash over them as they sat in the car, driving at a comfortable pace. From time to time, Katana would look over and stare briefly at Chase's profile. She always turned away to soon to notice him taking glances at her. The song wove around the car, the melody matching with the quickened beating of their hearts.

(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight

Knowing that Katana didn't know her way around Bayview, Chase took a left turn towards Bayview arena. It took longer to get to the mall this way but that was just fine with the racing hero. Feeling a sudden flow of confidence surge through his body Chase started to sing along with the song.

Trying to find the heart you hide  
Trying to find the heart you hide in vain  
Oh in vain  
And you're my haven in life  
And you're my haven in death, Baby  
Life and Death my Darling

(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)

Katana imagined in her head that Chase was singing to her, that he was confessing his feelings towards her. She knew such wasn't true and doubted he had feelings for her at all. He had a girlfriend apparently, but she could still wish and dream.

That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)  
That's right  
(I'm in love with you)

As the song ended Chase pulled into the parking lot at Bayview Mall. Placing the car in park, he turned towards his passenger. His smile warmed her soul and took her breath away. "I can see why you like that song. It's nice."

"For someone who was playing it just for me, you knew it awful well." She joked at him.

Chase blushed. "After your dad told me it was your favorite I kinda kept playing it till I memorized it. I didn't want us to fight this time like we always do when you visit."

Katana was deeply touched and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Chase." was all she said as she opened the door and stepped out of OverLoad. Chase killed the car and followed suit, shutting and locking the car's doors with the remote. He walked towards the entrance and she followed him closely. As he opened the door and gestured her inside something caught his eyes to the side of the door. "Go on inside. I need to check something." he told her. Leaving her for just a second Chase made his way to the rack machine where Bayview Press was stored and sold. Smiling brightly he inserted fifty cents into the machine and took one of the papers, which he stuffed in the oversized back pockets on his pants.

Meeting back with Katana as she waited patiently for him in the entrance, he smiled and gestured her towards one of the stores. Moments before entering Katana realized it was an all female store, the kind that Chase would never go into, but he was taking her inside and going along with her. 'Hmm...So he can be a gentleman sometimes.' She smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A half an hour later, Katana pushed Chase out of the mall as he carried several large pink and purple bags. She was all smiles as she led him to his car, since he was too overburdened with bags to see in front of himself. When they reached the car he tried to shift the bags to one side so he could retrieve his keys, but she stopped him and reached into his pocket. Finding the keys quickly she pulled them from his jacket and unlocked the back hatch. He placed the bags in the trunk, barely having enough room with all his speakers but somehow making it work. After shutting the hatch he took the keys from her and opened the passenger door for her. Once she was inside he moved around the car and opened the driver's suicide door and plunged into his racing seat. "Think you got enough clothes, Val?"

She stuck her tongue out at the tired racer, "Nah. That was only the first trip. We have to come back again to get the rest."

Chase almost fainted at that thought as he started up the car. He was just about to change CDs when she beat him too it and placed in a CD she had just bought today. The fast techno beat upped his pace and he raced away from the mall heading back home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The inside of the house was dark as Chase and Katana entered. "Mom, Dad? Where is everyone?" Chase asked to the air.

"It's kinda late. Maybe they went to bed." She put her hand to her stomach.

"You ok?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just hungry. Haven't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning ya know?" She lied.

"Come on, Let's get something to eat then we can rest some too." Chase led by hand her towards the kitchen. Like the rest of the house the dining room was dark but it had to be passed through to get into the kitchen. Chase let go of Katana's hand tp hit the light switch. Once he found it and switched it on he was shocked.

"SURPRISE." Everyone yelled. All the Teku were there, and so was Wylde. Everyone except Kurt. Realizing he was gone hurt Chase but he knew it was his own fault. "Happy Birthday Chase." They all said as he stood there totally shocked. He looked at the calender on his watch which confirmed it was indeed the day that he had been found on Vert's doorstep. He had never realized it before. Smiling, Chase hugged each of the adults one by one. They all seemed so happy, except...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt sat on a bench in the park watching the stars above him. Funny how one of the star clusters looked exactly like Chase's face, smiling at him from the sky. A smile which Kurt never thought he'd see the actual boy share with him. Fishing his cell phone from his pocket, Kurt turned on the built in camera and snapped a shot of the star cluster. "Only way I'll ever see what a smile looks like on him." he said sadly. He saved the picture to his phone before putting it away and bringing the bottle back to his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase sat at the dining room table with a large stack of items in front of him. His gifts which he had opened, gifts from all of them. A wide variety of things like new clothes, new speakers and new games. Shirako's gift to him was an exclusive mix that he had made called, "Chasing Stars." The mix was once again Chase's very own kind of music, fast techno with gothic gospel and piano.

Nolo Pasaro stood from his seat and everyone's voice died down. "There's one gift left Chase. You'll have to go outside to Rageous to see it." He announced.

Chase stood and with everyone following behind him, made his way to his race car. Seeing nothing on the outside, he opened the drivers door and instantly saw the handmade racing suit. He picked it up and held it up to see the details. It was the same design as the one that Vert had worn during his racing days, but where Vert's had been white, this one was red and where the old suit had been dark blue, the new suit was black. "CHASE" was written across the chest in black.

Katana gasped. From where she was standing, she could see the back of the suit perfectly. Chase looked over at her worriedly but she smiled back and pointed at the outfit. "Look at the back."

He hefted the suit over and read what was printed on the back in Orange and blue text. "An honorary Teku." he whispered. Beside the words every Teku had signed their names, only one name was missing. His smile was so bright and warm that it soothed everyone in the room and made them all feel happy. He turned towards the group. "Guess I'll have to thank the person who gave me this personally when he gets back, won't I?"

Needless to say everyone was shocked. No one had said anything about the suit being from Kurt, although they all knew it. Kurt had made the suit himself, doing his best to remember what Vert's old uniform looked like. Once he had finished he sent it from Teku member to Teku member for them all to sign it. Shirako was the last to receive it and he had brought it with him to the party.

Looking down at the suit Chase decided to go find a marker so that he could get a certain racer to finish the outfit tonight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt knew everyone would be asleep when he entered into the lobby of the Wheeler residence. The party would have tired them all out. So it took him by surprise when he saw Chase waiting on the staircase leading upstairs. "You missed my party, Kurt."

Kurt cringed at the anger he heard in the young racer's voice. "I didn't think you'd want me there." he tried to explain.

"You should have asked me."

"I didn't think you'd let me talk to you."

"That's because you've never gotten to know me."

"I've tried Chase."

"Well you should have tried harder damn it! Tried with everything you have. "

Kurt Wylde was stunned. He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Chase rolled his eyes and tossed the racing outfit at him. "Just sign the suit."

Kurt grabbed the marker from the suit's pocket and signed his name beside all his teammates. He gently handed the suit back to Chase and began to make his way upstairs. But Chase stopped him. "Wait. It isn't much but I got you something too. Here." Chase laid a small package in his hands and then ran upstairs to his room.

Kurt stared at the package. It was wrapped in a piece of cloth that looked like Chase's curtains. Unfolding the cloth Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the newspaper inside. The newspaper with the headline. "WYLDE GOES WILD AND SELLS ALL TO GM." There was a small message written over the picture of the new GM lot that was placed where his dealership used to be.

**Maybe now you can find your true path. I never hated you or what you did. But I could tell that you weren't doing what you loved. And so I was disappointed in you. I knew you could do better, do something with your life that you can be proud of and be happy with. I think this is the first step.**

**Now, its unusual for the person having a birthday to give a gift to someone else, but we all know I'm an unusual guy. So I give this gift to you: A chance to get to know me. A chance to be an "Uncle Wylde" that I can be proud of. So what do ya say, Uncle?**

**Chase Wheeler.**

Kurt's tears hit the paper as he finished the last of the message. He was finally getting his chance to be a part of Chase's life, and there was no way he was going to screw that up. Walking up the stairs he stopped by Chase's door and whispered softly. "Thank you, Chase."

As he walked off, Chase smiled in his room and laid his head down drifting off into sleep. "You're welcome, Uncle Kurt."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Whew. There it goes. The answer to all your questions about what it was between Kurt and Chase. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The action is coming soon._

_To my Reviewers: _

_Wings of Speed: Thanks for your review and for posting up the touching chapter that you did that I just read. I say it once again. Go Shirako!_

_Lol. Yeah I guess arguing with herself is something that Kat got from Trin. _

_Jumper Prime: The plot will thicken quite a bit in a few more chapters. But no I didn't make a mistake, I knew from the beginning that Chase wasn't to be Vert's son but I still wrote that he looks just like him. Just trust me. I have my ways._

_Moriko: **gives you a cool car called Cardiac Arrest just for reviewing. **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it._

_KawaiiYamato: I am cliffy happy I know. I'm sorry but I enjoy cliffhangers so much. Please just stick with me and everything will be revealed in due time._

_MagusMitsuda: Glad you're liking the story, Eric. As you can see I've written you in as Kurt Wylde's son. Just like I tell everyone else just wait and I'll reveal all. And no i didn't mess up. I've done everything for a reason._


	9. Welcome, Eric Wylde

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter nine: Welcome, Eric!

Author: Chase Wheeler

Disclaimer: I don't own acceleracers.

Summary: Eric Wylde's appearance.

Acceleracers Nexus:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kurt spun the wheel to the side hard but Chase still passed him up in the corner. The older racer pressed the pedal to the floor to try to catch up with his 'Nephew' but it was no use as Chase had just drifted through another corner. Not knowing the corner was coming, the older Wylde brother had accelerated too much and couldn't take the corner without smashing into the wall. "Damn it" he growled as he hit the steering wheel. "I could have done that in real life. This isn't fair."

Chase turned towards his 'uncle' in his gaming seat. "Don't be a sore loser, Kurt. Now you remember the deal?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt clenched his teeth. "Chase Wheeler is the best racer in the world and he can easily kick my ass."

Chase broke into laughter and almost fell from his chair. That is until he heard the voice behind him. "Best in the world eh?"

The young teen turned towards the man he had always called his father. All his laughter died as Vert pushed Kurt aside and grabbed the racing wheel. "We'll see about that."

Chase slid as far down into his seat as he could. He somehow just knew that the destruction of his winning streak was coming. Choosing a track he knew really well, he hoped that might give him an advantage over the older racer who was known all over as the worlds fastest racer. No luck, as soon as the race started, Chase found himself in the dust of his father's tires. He lost.

Vert was grinning at him when he looked over. "I think the best racer in the world needs some practice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana sat in front of the vanity table that was in her guest room. It was Race Night again and Chase had offered to take her. She wouldn't be able to race since she hadn't taken Kash's tests but she could watch Chase and have fun dancing and hanging with everyone. She really just wanted to go so that she could be near Chase and watch him racing at his best. Still it touched her that she didn't have to ask. Chase had come to her this morning at breakfast and asked her if she wanted to come. She swore her mind was playing tricks on her, for it had looked like Chase was blushing just a bit.

She had happily taken his offer and now she found herself in front of the vanity, combing her dark hair. Usually Katana didn't believe in make-up, but tonight she wanted to look perfect for Chase, so she had applied a small amount to her face. Her outfit wasn't as wild as it could have been but it did show a rather lot of her skin, still only a tasteful amount though. Her red halter top just barely covered her flat stomach, giving just a flash of her lower stomach if she moved quickly. The black pants fit snug on her hips and rear but flowed into bell bottom ends at the bottom of the legs. The red and black jacket she wore over the halter was identical to Chase's but with the colors reversed. Where his was mainly black, hers was primarily red with black stripes. Smiling at the mirror, Katana had to admit that she thought she looked damn good in red and black.

_'So does Chase, doesn't he?' _The voice in her head returned. Katana glared at the mirror, wishing the voice would go away and just let her enjoy what should be a great night. She did have to agree with the voice though. _'not going to fight the fact you're attracted to him?' _The voice asked in disbelief.

Katana shook her head. 'No. I know I'm attracted to him, the question is, is he attracted to me?'

_'Find out.'_

'I intend to.' Katana smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase had finished the last of his preparations on Rageous and had went to his room to change his clothes for Race Night. Fishing through his closet, he chose a pair of black pants with a red shirt. When he was just about to put on his usual jacket, the racing suit met his eyes from where he had hung it after his birthday. Throwing the black jacket down, he took the racing suit's jacket top from the closet. Smiling at the memory of his party and his meeting with Kurt afterwards, the young racer put on the red jacket instead. He had never tried to put on the suit, but now found that the jacket was extremely comfortable on him. Smirking at his reflection in the mirror he thought. 'This should catch her attention.' Not even he knew whose attention he was wearing it to catch. Katana's or Dawn's.

Deciding to just leave all that as it was, Chase inserted his red contacts and stepped out of his room, walking to Katana's door. He knocked twice and heard her gentle, soft voice through the door telling him to enter. Twisting the knob, he opened the door and looked into the room. What met his eyes blew him away. In all of the eighteen years he had known her, he had never seen Katana wear makeup or fix her hair up. But she had done both of those things tonight and she looked stunning. All thoughts and memories of Dawn Ambers left his soul as he stared upon what he thought was a goddess taking over his friend's body. He couldn't mutter a word, it was all he could do not to drool.

"You like?" Katana asked, even though even she wasn't blind enough to miss his reaction.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nodded. "Yeah. You trying to catch the eye of some guy at Race Night."

"I was, but it appears I already have." she said softly, but he could still hear her. It breath caught in his throat as she brushed past him, her hand touching his for mere moments. "We going or not?" she asked as he stood in her room after she had made it to the doorway.

If Chase could have his way, they wouldn't go anywhere. She looked so beautiful and that guest bed looked so comfortable, Chase's mind warped through images of various things that they could do on that bed together. 'Think with your other head, perv.' He said to himself. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the house together standing so close that he could smell her hair, which smelled like raspberries. Chase grinned at the thought since raspberries had always been his favorite. If he only knew that Katana had recently changed her shampoo from vanilla to raspberries, just because she knew as well that they were Chase's favorite. Oh if he only knew, there would be no going to Race Night tonight.

Walking into the large garage, he once again opened the passenger door for her before running over to the drivers gullwing door and sitting in Rageous. Pressing the his finger against the small red pad, the car spoke. "Confirming identity of Driver: Knight. Welcome."

"Knight?" Katana asked. She had never once been given the privilege of riding in Rageous with Chase, so this was all new to her.

"It's sorta my handle. You know like truck drivers have on the CB. It's a racing handle."

"We don't do those in L.A."

"Bayview's the racing capital of the world for street races. And they are so many cars that look alike that everyone gets a handle and prints it on the car." He pointed to the word 'Knight' on his car's hood.

"Sounds cool. Wish I had a handle."

Chase grinned and put that into the back of his mind for future reference. "Let's go." He said as he sped out of the garage and towards the Bayview Arena where everyone was meeting for Race Night this week.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kash Jordan was pleasantly surprised to see the red and black car park in the arena lot early. Then he was confused when Chase exited and ran to the passenger door. He was then shocked when Chase opened the door and let out the beautiful teenage girl decked out in red and black just like him. Shocked changed to happiness as he stared at the girl and guy as they stood by Rageous for a second talking. 'They make a cute couple.' he thought. 'Even better than him and Dawn.'

Thinking of the female racer, Kash looked over towards her and the new black civic that she had replaced her eclipse with. She looked angry as she glared towards Chase and the new girl. Severely angry. Kash didn't want to be the target of those green eyes anytime soon. "Wait, didn't she have blue eyes?" Now he was confused again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn's glare intensified as Chase took the other girl's hand and led her gently to the back of the car where he popped the trunk and showed her his sound system. Seeing how things were moving along, she knew she had no choice. "I can't allow anyone else to have the gift." she said in a low mean voice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana smiled as she danced next to Chase to the music and lights from Rageous. The races didn't start till midnight, so it was a huge party from eight till then. Watching Chase dance, she couldn't resist the urge to join him, dance with him, and just be near him. She soon realized that Chase's excitement on Race Night was infectious, as she wanted nothing more then to dance by him now and race with him later. She wondered if that would be ok. "Chase?" She hollered at him over the music. He stopped his movement and with a flick of his wrist the music died down to where they could talk normally. "Can I ride with you on the race?" She asked bravely.

Chase smiled. He had wanted to offer her the chance to do just that, but had been hesitant about asking. It wasn't usual for a racer to carry a passenger, but for her, he'd make an exception. "Sure."

Her smile raised his temperature and he turned the music back on so he could have some excuse to be near her, bump into her on 'accident' during the dance. He was surprised when he bumped into her then tried to back away, because she backed up with him, staying in contact. She had this strange gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. He didn't know what to make out of it, but he liked it. "Let me show you how we dance in L.A." she said as she moved closer to him and started to rub her body against his, she turned around from him while grabbing his hand and rested her chest against his back as she placed his hand on her stomach, dangerously close to the bottom of her breasts.

Leaning down, Chase whispered into her ear. "I like how they dance in L.A. I like it a lot."

Katana shivered from his breath on her neck and ear, that sent wild images through her mind. Images of her and him, together, as one. She liked that idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kash was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to hose down the two lovebirds over there as they danced so close together. The heat rising from them was only equal to the heat he saw rising from Dawn as she seethed angrily while watching them. Kash didn't blame her. Chase hadn't made one move to talk to her since he got there, he was too wrapped up in the dark haired girl whose hips his hands now rested on. Such a sight.

Kash had once rooted for Dawn and Chase's love with all he could muster, but seeing Chase so happy, dancing with the new girl, he quickly changed his stance. What Chase had on Dawn was merely a crush, but they way he looked at the girl he was dancing with, well, Kash was sure he'd never seen so much love in one man's eyes, and it was all returned in her eyes towards him. "Maybe I should cancel the race." he suggested to Byte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase's heart had never pumped this fast and it wasn't from the dancing. Just being near her, set him off, but being so close and touching her hips and stomach with his hands was enough to make the racer happier then he had ever been. This thrill excited him more then even racing, which said a lot. This was one night that Chase wished could go on forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The teenage boy inside a dark blue car stared at Chase and Katana just like many others were doing, everyone so taken by their displays of passion and all the girls in the crowd so jealous of Katana. It was close to midnight, time for the races. With an evil grin on his lips the boy pressed the accept button on his LCD screen which read, "Connect with Knight?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase heard the beeping of the vid-con receiver in Rageous but didn't want to break away from the teenage girl in front of him. Katana caught it too however and turned back towards him. "We can dance more later, you should see what that is." Chase nodded and headed to his car as Katana thought to herself. 'Dance and maybe more later.'

He sat in Rageous's driver seat and pressed the touchscreen LCD to accept the transmission. Instead of a face, blackness stared back at him as a robotic voice spoke. "Greetings Knight."

Chase looked confused at the screen. "Who is this?"

"One of your opponents tonight with a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"If I win I get the girl."

Chase was about to say 'no way.' but Katana had sat in the passenger seat. "What does Chase get if he wins?" she asked.

"How's a million dollars sound?"

Chase blinked. "He'll take it." Katana spoke for him.

The screen announced an ended call as Chase looked at Katana. "Why did you do that?"

She simply shrugged. "No one here can beat you, I'm sure of it, so I've got nothing to fear."

Chase frowned. "I don't know. He might be really good."

"You can take him, Chase. Trust me."

Chase nodded and started Rageous, driving to the line. "I hope you're right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kash stood at the line as Rageous drove to it, followed by Dawn's civic then a dark blue car. The blue car was built like nothing Kash had ever seen. A coupe with a large rectangular hole cut in the door where an Orange panel was placed. It had a large tinted bubble all around the top serving as a three-hundred and sixty degree window. How one got out of the car, Kash had no clue. The car had done extraordinarily well on his tests though, so he thought this might just be a heated race between the blue coupe and Rageous. A race the crowd would love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase's confidence dwindled as he saw the dark blue and orange car on the line. It was hand built just like his and they'd done an excellent job on it. Katana seemed perfectly ok with it, still confident that he would win. He watched Kash's hands go up and revved his engine, as soon as the race organizer's hands came down, Chase and the blue coupe were gone with the black civic no too far behind. Chase swerved in front of the blue coupe and onto the inside lane. The first corner was coming up and Chase was preparing to drift through it. Left-foot braking and down shifting, he started his drift, watching as the car behind him completed the same technique.

If there was one thing that set Chase off it was being mimicked. With his anger growing slowly, he sped up and grip braked into the next corner. The blue coupe braked too. Flooring the accelerator, Chase spun the car around a hundred and eighty degrees so he was looking right at the coupe and put Rageous in reverse. Driving backwards at incredible speeds, Chase came up on the next corner and purposely over shot it just a bit, before shifting into first and flooring it through the corner then shifting into higher gears. The blue car stuck to his tail. It swerved to his passenger side and tried to pass him, but chase pulled in front of it. It tried the other side, but he blocked it there too. The car accelerated, going to try to push his bumper, and the young racer waited. When the car was almost to his back bumper, he hit the switch on his steering wheel and he and Katana were thrown back in their seats as the NOS shot him forward like a rocket, while the fire from his exhaust scorched the front bumper of the coupe.

With the NOS still flowing through his engine, Chase took the next turn at a hundred and fifty miles per hour by initiating a drift and counter steering against the g-force. He looked into his rear swivel monitor and caught the blue coupe taking the corner not too far behind. 'This guy is good.' A black civic that looked familiar was right on the coupe's tail, trying to pass him, but he was blocking it on all sides. Shifting into the next gear Chase accelerated on the straight-away. Watching his rear monitor again Chase's eyes widened as the black civic jumped over the blue coupe. The black import floored it as soon as all wheels were on the ground and soon it was on Rageous's tail. As the young racer started into the next turn the black civic accelerated and hit the passenger side hard spinning the car around and out of Chase's control. Chase watched as his car, spinning like a top was nearing a small little gas station's fuel pumps. He turned the wheel in the direction of the spin and accelerated, but his tires weren't picking up the traction needed to right the car.

He pulled the handbrake and the squealing sound rose to his ears, Jamming the foot brakes down as well, Chase watched as the car miraculously came to a halt a mere inch from the fuel pump. Sighing, he felt relieved until he saw the blue coupe shoot by the small station. He raised the handbrake and let off the brakes as he gave the car some gas. He wasn't going to lose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn's face was highlighted in the green glow coming from the neon tubes on the inside of her black civic. Her vid-con screen was out but all that could be seen was static. "I've taken care of Chase, no one else can take the gift." She reported to the static filled screen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase however, was perfectly fine as he tailed the blue coupe. "You ok, Val?" He asked since the young girl hadn't said anything since she entered the car.

"I'm fine. I just know you don't need distractions while you're driving."

"I'm skilled, girl. I can drive and talk at the same time."

"So then who was that that tried to kill us?"

"I really don't know. I don't remember that car."

"I do. That was the girl that you slept with, Chase."

"Dawn?"

"Whatever her name is." Katana sighed. "How could you forget her car?"

Chase blushed. "I can't remember anything about it, Val. I mean come on, I don't even remember the fun part."

Katana rolled her eyes. "All guys are the same."

Chase swerved to the left of the coupe and shot some NOS off before the driver could block him. "That's not true. I really don't remember it." He told her seriously as he took the next corner.

Katana raised her eyebrow, staring at him. "You don't remember anything?"

"Not at all. Guess it couldn't have been all that good." he joked.

Katana blushed catching the meaning of his statement but also thinking to herself. 'Would he remember me if we did...it?' Taking a brief glance at Chase she found determination in her soul. 'I'll make sure he will. I mean...If that ever happens.'

Chase gunned the engine and watched as the coupe got smaller on his rear monitor. He knew why the coupe wasn't on his tail. The hairpins up ahead, no sane driver would take them at his speed, But everyone knew that Chase wasn't all that sane at times.

"Aren't you going to slow down?" Katana asked.

"Nope." he answered simply.

She looked in front of the car, The inside of the hairpin was filled with rocks from the road construction team that had been there earlier today. And she knew not even her uncle Vert could take this hairpin going two-hundred. She looked over at the driver and all doubts fled from her. She trusted him, with her life if need be. He knew what he was doing.

About twenty feet from the hairpin, Chase turned Rageous sideways. Katana's doubts came back. 'He started the drift way too early.' She grabbed her seat, holding to it with all the strength she had. The car slid down towards the hairpin sideways, but ten feet from the apex of the turn, Chase gunned the engine and counter steered. They were now heading towards the large boulders. Katana was just about to close her eyes, when she saw the small car size gap in them and watched as Rageous squeezed by without a problem. Clearing the boulders, Chase righted Rageous and accelerated to the finish line. The black civic wasn't there and he knew he hadn't passed it, so for some reason it hadn't finished the race.

Chase squealed his braked to a halt as he passed the line and all the crowd cheered. Stepping out, he ran quickly to the passenger side and opened the door, Katana had just barely gotten her harness of when his strong arms lifted her off her seat and into a tight intimate hug. Being caught off guard for only a second, she quickly returned the hug and leaned her head on his shoulders as the blue coupe stopped beside them.

Chase let go and stepped in front of her, blocking her from the other racer. Katana's heart beat as she thought of him as her knight, protecting her from danger. Of course there hadn't been any real danger and she knew that as a section of the coupe lowered from the drivers side like a loading ramp. Small stairs were built into the metal of the door and the section of the orange bubble that had also started to lower retracted into it before it touched the ground. A fog machine belched out mysterious fog as the driver stepped onto the highest step and began to walk down. With his feet now firmly on the ground, Chase identified the driver as being about his age and a little more muscular. Chase wasn't afraid of that, His cousin Eric was more muscular then him yet he always won their fights because he was faster.

The driver started the walk towards Rageous. Stopping right in front of Chase, he reached up slowly to remove his racing helmet. Chase started to make out familiar features as the helmet rose, showing the driver's chin, mouth and nose. Once the helmet was completely off Chase stood in shock for a mere instant before pounding fists with his cousin, Eric Wylde. Kurt Wylde's son and one of Chase's closest friends. Katana simply stepped up and smiled. "You owe me three hundred bucks, Eric. I told you he'd win."

"Yeah, yeah. I see you two are all chummy now. Always knew it wouldn't be too long before the shagging started between you."

Chase and Katana blushed. "Its not like that." They both said in harmony. Which caused them to blush more.

Eric just rolled his eyes. "Sure. Not yet."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_There's the intro of Eric Wylde, who is based on my friend, MagusMitsuda. Hope you all enjoyed it, and no burning Dawn on a stake just yet. I still need her alive to finish the story. Then you can burn her all you want. _

_Once again. To my reviewers:_

_MagusMitsuda: You're welcome, and no problem. I hope you enjoy your own character in the story. And don't worry the bubble car is only temporary. Things will heat up a while between Chase and Val before they finally come to a boil. I might have to change my rating when that happens._

_Wings of Speed: I am so sorry about my mistake. I had been interrupted all day. But I fixed it and posted the chapter again. I am ever so sorry though. Please forgive me._

_I think we all have to say that Kurt deserves to be forgiven after all he has done for the kid._

_I can't wait to read your next chapter._

_Moriko: Just don't mess with the stereo too much, Cardiac Arrest is really loud._

_KawaiiYamato: Hugs I would never call you anything like that, and I'm sorry to hear about Japanime Goddess. I am sorry that the beginning of that chapter made you sad. It made me sad writing it. I hope you enjoy the story still though. And thanks for the New Years Ecard. It really lifted my spirits when I got it. Thank you._

_Maniac475: Welcome to the list of my reviewers and thank you for reviewing. Rageous is just something I thought up, but OverLoad is based on my car which was also dubbed OverLoad. I'm a big music fan, almost to being up there with Shirako, so I had to put a killer system in my car. When I turned the sound on in front of my friends at work, one of them said it overloaded his ears. Such is how the car got its name. There will be a lot more car designs soon so don't miss them. Thank you._

_FastGurl: Sorry to hear that it wouldn't let you review since MagusMitsuda already had from that computer. But thanks for reading, Sin. All your poetry is so good that to get praise from you means a lot. I've missed you at the office and I hope you get better soon. And you had better be better by your birthday at least or I'll drag you out and make you have fun anyway. JK. Feel better and send me some more poems, please. I love reading them. Thanks._


	10. The gang's all here

Acceleracers Nexus

Chapter Ten: The New Beginning.

Author: Chase Wheeler

Disclaimer: I don't own any of acceleracers.

Summary: The real action is about to start. This is the last chapter of NEXUS. Chapter 11 begins Acceleracers Alpha.

Acceleracers Nexus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chase had no clue why his so called 'Family' had been living with Vert for the last month, but he couldn't complain, since it was a month with his best friend, Eric Wylde and a month that he got to be close to Katana. The two racers were hardly ever separate, they played games together, Danced together, and went on little outings that most would classify as dates. The whole time Eric made lewd suggestions, always offering to leave the room so they could be alone and opening Chase's door at all times of the night joking that he was trying to catch a sight or two. Chase just always rolled his eyes and made sure to point out that he was alone.

The already strong bond between Eric and Chase grew even stronger as well and most times when he and Katana went to Bayview, he'd ask his best friend to tag along. Eric knew one main reason for this was so things wouldn't get too awkward, so he tried his best to make things as awkward as could be. Because of him, everyone at Race Night was now sure that Chase and Katana were an item and that there was no chance of anyone else getting to him. If Katana only knew some of the wild and raunchy things she had done without having actually done anything, Eric would barely be alive, and after Katana was done Chase would beat the racer to a pulp.

But lovestruck, the two were oblivious to all the eyes made at them, all the comments flung against them. To them it was just the best month of their lives. And everyday it seemed to get better and better. Hotter and hotter. Chase and Katana had actually shared their first kiss, because of a dare by Eric. For some reason, Eric didn't mind losing that bet and forking over the fifty bucks to Katana. Bayview's resident racer was too dazed to watch the smile on his best friend's face. Too happy.

The parents were hardly ever seen. No one knew where they were all day but Chase was getting curious. They all had jobs and lives of their own so how could they afford to spend a month just living here with Vert and how much longer would they be here? He didn't want them to leave, that meant Katana would have to go back to L.A., and you never know when she might meet a wonderful guy there. Of course, Chase didn't know he didn't have to worry about that for young Takamoto had already chosen who she wanted for life, it was just a slow course to get there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirako pressed a few buttons on the monitor in the small windowless room he was occupying. Leaning back in the comfortable chair, the DJ hurried to finish what Vert had asked of him, but his mind kept moving to what he was seeing between young Chase and his daughter. They had hidden it well but everyone had picked up on their flirting and the loving looks they gave one another. The only two that didn't have a clue were Chase and Katana themselves, But Shirako didn't know how long that would last.

Like any father, he was protective of his little girl, going to any lengths to keep her and her virtue safe. A task which he had thus far been successful in to his knowledge. At the same time he knew she was growing older and that eventually the day would come when she would offer her body to some young man. He just dreaded to think about it.

The old Teku member knew that Chase would never hurt his beloved baby on purpose, but he also saw just how much Chase was like him when he was their age, and that scared him. He was only a little older then Chase when Trinity had Katana, his precious daughter. Given how much Chase resembled not only him but Vert and Wylde as well, Shirako knew that the young boy was thinking about the opposite sex if he hadn't already committed actual intercourse. And as much as he liked Chase, the thought of having grandchildren scared him.

Like a gentle breeze, a soft hand was placed on his shoulder and the scent of vanilla mixed with fresh ripened cherries filled his nose and made him hunger for the lips of his beautiful wife. He turned to her and kissed her lovingly, rubbing her back with his fingers which longed to touch every inch of her body.

"Let them be, love. Chase and Katana love each other, Don't ruin it for them and make your daughter resent you." Trinity said softly to him as she drew away from his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mr. Takamoto nodded. "I see the love they share as well. Reminds me of us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katana gripped the steering wheel tightly and pushed the throttle down with her right foot. Chase's car was not far behind her, and she had no plans on letting him get past. Her smile widened as he swept to her left but she blocked him before he could move forward and pass her. Her happiness echoed in all around her, the birds twittering in the trees, the flowers presenting their colorful petals to all.

She took the next curve quickly and looked behind her, intent on watching Chase behind her. Confusion sat in when she didn't see the red and black car at all. Curious, but not wanting to run into a wall herself, she looked back towards the road and her happiness broke like a dam. A red and black car was a good ways ahead of her and was just pulling into the finish line. The female racer turned in the reclining chair in Chase's living room quickly and glared at Bayview's racer.

"How in the hell did you pass me?" She whined a little. "That woulda been two in a row for me!"

Chase smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Can't have you winning two in a row before I do. Which I'll be doing next race by the way."

"We'll see about that." She turned towards the large screen TV with determination etched in her features, and it was those features that caused young Chase to lose the next race since he was too busy staring at her profile to race anywhere near his best. Katana wasn't blind or ignorant enough to think that she had beat him at his best, she'd seen his eyes on her. And to her, the idea of him staring at her with such longing eyes made her truly feel that she had won every race in the world at one time.

'Does he...Does he like me?' She asked herself as she cleared the finish line.

_'Sources say, "Duh!"' the voice in her head screamed. 'I'm sure he doesn't use those "sleep with me." eyes on just anyone._

The thought of his eyes hiding such a message sent the poor girl's heart pounding in her ears, so loud she was sure he could hear it. Her pulse raced as the images of just what such an event would entail passed through her mind for the hundredth time since she had came with her parents to the Wheeler Estate. And it was those thoughts that made her lose the next race. No matter what they did, neither her nor Chase could win two races in a row.

The black haired boy stood from his seat pushing the table the wheel was mounted to away. Making an excuse to glance at the teenage girl again he started towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink, Val?"

Katana nodded. "A coke, please." Once he was in the kitchen, she blushed. She had grown up hating her middle name, Valandra, but every time Chase called her "Val." these days it sent shivers up her spine. 'Its a name just for him. Only he can call me that.' she thought and loved the fact that he had already sort of given her a pet name. It was the little things like that that made her long for a boyfriend all through her high-school years, the cute pet names and romantic whisperings. There had been plenty of candidates, but the voice in her head had always told her that she had already chosen the one she wanted more then anything. In ways she'd known all along the voice was right and hid any trace of feelings towards Vert's ward. But it had finally gotten the best of her and now she couldn't fight the fact that she found Brian Chase Wheeler to be irresistible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An orange car pulled into the drive at the Wheeler's Estate in Beacon Hills, California. A purple dragon wound its way around the car, acting as a protector to its driver. The driver, a young woman with short brown hair stepped out of the car and looked towards the massive house. "Home away from home." She said as she started the long walk from the drive to the front door. Looking back once she waved at the orange car with the Broken T on the driver's door. "See ya ToneSync."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At this moment, Chase hated the doorbell for ringing. It took him away from not only his game, but away from Katana. Still he knew that his parents wouldn't be able to answer the door since they all seemed to be locked up somewhere, so it was up to him. Knowing this still didn't stop him from hating that doorbell though. With a sigh, he opened the door and looked out at the brown haired teenage girl. "Antonia! Is that you?"

The girl never answered, just threw her arms around Chase's shoulders and enveloped him into a tight hug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vert watched the monitor as it showed the reunion between Chase and Antonia Pasaro. Turning towards his beautiful wife he frowned. "They are all here now. It's time to begin."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Whew! That's done. Sorry it took me ever so long to update, you all know that is unlike me, But I've been battling a 103 degree fever and a cold. I am really sorry for the delay. Sorry this chapter is so short too but since I haven't updated in forever I wanted to hurry something along._

_To my reviewers:_

_KawaiiYamato: Chase is me in a sense. I never defined his character on paper as far as how he would act, Because He reacts like I would. The rest of the characters are mapped out but he's not. So yeah I guess he's me. And Dawn's supposed to sound evil. Sorry again about your sister. I'll try to write faster to give you more to read._

_Magus Mitsuda: I know your car, dude. I just needed one that Chase wouldn't recognize for that scene. Don't worry._

_Moriko: The kid, Eric is Kurt's. You are very welcome for the car._

_Ktezla: Sorry it took so long to update this time. Please forgive me. Bows _

_Wings: I am glad to hear you're better now. And glad you like the way that I've imagined Katana's character. As far as the gift goes, just wait and see. And while your reviews mean so much to me I would still update as I finished each chapter, I was just under the weather with a fever and a cold. But I am glad you got to review._


	11. Alpha: Heating Up!

Acceleracers Alpha

Chapter 1: Heating Up.

Author: Chase Wheeler

Summary: Trip to the bottom of the mansion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers.

Acceleracers Alpha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Katana stepped into the lobby curious as to what was taking Chase so long. Jealousy instantly overtook her when her eyes fell on him being hugged tightly by another girl. Letting herself be green with envy and blue with sadness, she turned around to head towards her room. She only got a half step before she heard a female voice however, "Katana!" the voice cried as she felt slightly muscular female arms around her.

Her envy disappeared quickly now that she knew just who the girl was. It was Nolo and Lani's daughter Antonia Pasaro, and she had always been close friends with Chase and herself. Katana hugged the girl back tightly as much out of happiness to see her as relief that she wasn't another girl who might take Chase from her. Chase and Antonia had tried the relationship thing but t hadn't worked between them, and they both swore they weren't ever going to try again. Being friends was fine with them, and it was more then fine with Katana.

Antonia had already picked up on the vibe between Chase and Katana, and wasn't surprised in the least. Her and Eric had seen it coming a mile away even as the two teenagers fought and argued. Speaking of the devil is supposed to call him forth but apparently thinking of him does as well for Eric entered the lobby with a grin on his face. His dark hair as always beneath a red hat with a white W sewn in and metal spikes poking out every which way. And just like always he needed to shave. Antonia shook her head at him when she backed away from Katana. "You never change, Eric."

"I may not, but as you can see these two have." He pointed to Chase and Katana.

Antonia nodded. "Yeah, I could see that." She agreed then added, "So where's Sin?"

Chase was confused. "Sin? Who's Sin?"

The racer from Rockport laughed. "You mean Eric hasn't told you? Why shame on you." she playfully scolded the younger Wylde.

Kurt's son laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He'd meant to tell them, but once he'd gotten here he'd seen how close they'd gotten and just wanted them to be happy. "Sin is my girlfriend. We're engaged actually."

To say Chase was taken back was an understatement, His best friend was engaged to be married and he hadn't been told. He wasn't mad just shocked. And he really wanted to know just who the best man was. He thought it would be him but since he was just now being told doubts popped into his thoughts. Who else did Eric have that he'd let be his best man? Who?

Eric saw the questioning face on Chase and knew the question before the Bayview resident racer could ask. "You're the best man, man. That is if you want to be."

"Like I would ever turn down the chance to see some chick smear your face with wedding cake?" Chase joked.

"I think we'll all take that as a yes." Antonia laughed.

"When is the wedding?" Katana asked.

"In about a month. You are all invited of course." Eric was smiling happily.

"Cool. Guess I need a tux." Chase started thinking about where to rent his clothes from for the ceremony.

"I've kinda already handled that."

"It better be black and red then, no other colors."

"Its a traditional tux, ya know, Black and white. I think red at a wedding means bad luck of something."

"I've never heard that before." Antonia raised her eyebrow.

Chase shook his head, remembering they were all just standing in the lobby. "Oh, I'm sorry Annie, Come on in."

The racer from Rockport glared at the racer from Bayview. "What have I told you about calling me Annie?"

"That it annoys you, Which is why I do it." Chase ran as Antonia tried to reach out and grab him. He looked behind him to see that she had stopped just before he was stopped himself. Stopped by impact with a large man with a metallic arm. "Oops, Sorry Wylde." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok, Blazer." Wylde grinned then frowned remembering his assigned duty. "Your parents want to see all of you. If you would follow me."

Chase automatically knew something was wrong. Markie never talked like that, he was always brash and rude. Wild just like his chosen handle. Until this day he had never heard his so called "Uncle" speak like his butler William. "What's up, Wylde?" he asked.

"Just follow me, Chase. Your father will explain everything." Wylde frowned as he started towards the back of the house where the only door that was locked off from Chase was at. He stopped in front of the large oak door and knocked five times. Using the mirror in his glasses he looked at the young teens behind him. "My god what are we doing?" he asked himself quietly so they couldn't hear him.

The large door opened though no one stood on the other side of it. Chase never would have guessed they had an elevator in the house, but there it was before him. Wylde gestured the teens inside before climbing in himself behind them and pressing a button on the wall. As the elevator lowered so did Chase's spirits, He'd always been locked away from this part of the house. What was Vert hiding. The young orphan almost jumped when something warm wrapped around his hand. The inside of the elevator was dark now with a flash of light coming only every few seconds of the descent. During the next such flash he looked down at his hand and saw another hand wrapped around it. Slender fingers were entwined with his on, the palm against the back of his own hand. He was lost as to who's hand it was as the elevator grew dark again before he could look into the face of the person holding his hand.

'It's Katana, Moron.' A part of him shouted. And he truly hoped that part of him was right. There were only two girls on the elevator and he wasn't at all attracted to Antonia. She made a great friend, but she was too cocky and bossy for his tastes, a lot like her parents, Lani and Nolo. It was always the same 'Anything you can do I can do better' with her. Of course, Chase was the only one to prove that wasn't quite true with all people. He'd beaten her in a race.

"7...8...9...10." Chase counted off the seconds before the next flash, looking upwards into sapphire blue eyes that were locked with his own and staring at him lovingly. "Katana." he whispered before his words were cut offby soft lips pressed to his own. The kiss was only a mere second event, but it spoke volumes. With just that simple gesture, Chase felt reassured and brave again. To him a promise had been sealed within that quick exchange. A promise that she'd be there beside him when he faced his 'Father' and found out just what the Worlds Fastest had been hiding for so long.

Emotions swept through Chase that he had never known himself to feel. For his whole life he had considered himself his number one priority, that he'd live his own life his way no matter who it hurt. But now his priorities changed. A promise was made in his mind to himself. He'd keep Katana safe. Wanting her to know how much her gesture meant to him, he squeezed her hand gently in his own and was just lucky enough to look into her smiling face when another flash of light lit the elevator.

Eric had seen the whole exchange though he was sure the two teens in love hadn't meant for him to. Shrugging, he decided he'd go easy on his best friend for once and he'd act like he hadn't seen anything at all. Still he was happy with the thought that his wedding may be followed closely by another, one in which he could play the part of best man. And best friend.

Wylde grew nervous as the elevator reached its destination. Swallowing his fear for the sake of 'Blazer' and the other teens he put on a mask of steel determination. He didn't really agree all that much with his friend's plans for the four teens that were riding along with him into the depths of Bayview. But he'd help them to make sure the teens were safe and sound, especially Chase. Looking towards his young friend, the one he considered his younger brother, he saw the fire in Chase's eyes that had been his inspiration for the name 'Blazer.' He also noted in the side of his mind that Chase's hand was wrapped tightly around the hand of Shirako's daughter. He smiled at his young friend though he knew that the Bayview racer couldn't see for the darkness of the elevator.

Antonia didn't know what this was about but she did know it had something to do with the reason her parents had demanded she come to Bayview. They had sounded so uncertain on the phone, as if they weren't really sure they wanted her to do as they said. That made her think of danger. And danger was something that Antonia Pasaro hunted down at all times. She didn't get scared, she faced every challenge.

The elevator started to slow and Chase felt the warm hand move to leave his owns embrace. He knew that she was breaking contact thinking that he wouldn't want everyone to see the new bond between them, but he didn't care at all. He actually wanted to announce his new feelings for the girl to the world. And it was that thought that made his grab her hand back and hold it firmly. And in one of the annoying light flashes, he saw her questioning face to which he just smiled and squeezed her hand. He couldn't see her smile, but he did feel the tender lips on his neck and felt the chill of her breath as she whispered into his ear. "I think I love you Chase."

He was about to respond back when the elevator halted its descent and the large silver metal doors slid open. Everyone in the elevator excluding Wylde was shocked by what lay before them. Antonia was the only one who had the mind to speak and her only words were. "It's real after all.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Another cliffhanger as you should all very well expect from me by now. Sorry its taken me awhile to update again, I had to get a new Mobile Video Unit installed in my car and my muses had left me for a bit on the story. They came back this morning to stay for awhile though and this chapter is the result. Sorry its short but it was just made to serve its purpose. I'll try to keep updating more quickly again from now on. No promises though._

_To my Reviewers:_

_Wings: Think I should take the rating up? Maybe spice up things a bit? Eric wants me to make a full out lemon chapter but I don't think I can write stuff like that. About the Gift..._

_Moriko: Antonia was hugging Chase just as a friend. Katana doesn't have anything to worry about... from Antonia at least. Remember Dawn is still out there._

_KawaiiYamato: I hope you start doing better and all the surgeries turn out ok. Your reviews mean a lot to me, but your health means more._

_MagusMitsuda: YOUR PHONE WAS OFF, JACKASS. ASK SIN, I TRIED CALLING YOU BUT YOU TURNED OFF THE DAMNED PHONE. Now that that is over. Wasn't Underworld Evolution one of the coolest movies we've seen together? I still need a date. Can't stand being the third wheel with you and Sin. Think I'll go hunting, if you know what I mean._

_Ktezla: I hope you like how I left you all hanging on this chapter too. And it means a lot to know that you think I'm a good enough writer to use your characters. Thank you. hugs._


	12. Alpha: Cooling Down

Acceleracers Alpha

Chapter 2: Cooling down.

Author: Chase Wheeler.

Summary: Chase and Katana have a heart to heart about themselves and the new developments that Vert has dropped on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers.

Acceleracers Alpha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chase smiled at Katana over the table where they now sat in the middle of Bayview's most popular Chinese restaurant. So much had happened today. Starting of with Annie's arrival then the announcement that Eric was engaged, add the kiss that he and Katana had shared on the elevator down to the secret base under his house and all the secrets that Vert had revealed and Chase knew that if it wasn't for the young half-Japanese girl sitting across for him, he'd be going insane. As soon as Vert's meeting was over though, Katana had dragged him away and practically ordered him to take her out to eat. An order that Chase was all too happy to give into.

"Can you believe this bullshit?" Katana asked as she took a sip of her tea. "I mean I believe them but I find it hard to swallow that all of our parents would hide something like this from us for so long."

"I know what you mean, Val." Chase answered. "I mean I just find it hard to believe that Vert and Jazz were once enemies. What was that Organization he said she had been working for?"

"The Silencerz"

"Weird name by the way, Sounds more like a league of assassins then a government agency."

Katana nodded while nibbling at her teriyaki chicken. By her way of thinking this was like her and Chase's first real date.

_First official date is more like it. _The voice in her head said.

Katana sent a mental glare at the voice. "Shut the hell up. This is my perfect night with my cute boyfriend and I'll be damned if you are going to mess it up. You are dismissed."

_Ma'am yes Ma'am. _

"Want some ice cream, Val?" Chase asked as he got up to get himself a bowl of the frozen treat.

"You know you sound like Wylde when you ask that, doncha?" She joked.

"I'll take that as a no then." Chase said with a fake huff of indignation and started to trot off slowly.

"If you don't bring me back some Chocolate and Vanilla mixed that kiss you got on the elevator will be the last one that you get for a long time."

Chase turned with a mischievous look in his eye. "Oh really?" He moved to Katana's side of the table. "Do you really think you could last that long with your own punishment?" He saw her blush at how close he was. Moving in for the kill he bent his head down to her neck and licked the skin there gently. He felt her shivers of delight as she let her breath out from her body slowly. He moved away slowly, letting his breath tease her skin. When he could see her face again he met her glare.

"Just get me some damned ice cream so I can cool off all the parts of me that you just made hot." Katana growled.

Chase saluted her. "Yes ma'am. As you say ma'am." After a slight laugh he moved towards the ice cream machine. While he was gone, Katana let her full blush that she'd been hiding.

_Seems like Chase wants to move this relationship along as fast as you do. I wouldn't put it past him that he's had sexual fantasies about the two of you._

'Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone for the night. Chase is a guy and he's had sex. Of course he's thought about it.' Katana thought.

Any replies that the voice would have issued were pushed away as Katana watched Chase come back with two bowls of ice cream. He handed her the chocolate-vanilla one and sat down with his just vanilla. After a few spoon fulls Chase looked up at her. "So, Am I right in thinking that we're officially together now?"

"Hmm. Let's see. I kissed you, You kissed back. I allowed you to tease me a minute ago and we're both here eating ice cream. Yeah, I think it's official." Katana smiled. "And about time too. If I would have had to live in your house with you for another month without being able to touch you I think I would have went insane."

Chase smiled. "You weren't the only one it was hard on. Trust me."

"I don't know. You've at least done...it before. I'm still all pure and innocent."

Chase's eyes grew big and round. "You're still a virgin?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that."

"No. no. I just wasn't expecting it. After the way you danced at race night, I figured you'd been with at least one guy."

"Nope. None at all. And Actually, you're the first guy I've ever danced with in that way."

Chase smiled brightly. "I'm so lucky then. And about the whole 'I've had it' thing, please remember that I don't remember a damned thing about that and that I really wish it had never happened."

"She couldn't have been that bad, Chase. She was really pretty."

"Maybe. But not as beautiful as you, Val. Plus she tried to kill me."

"And me, Remember!"

"Amp down, Val. And please forgive me for that. I don't even know why I did it."

"I do."

"Val, I can control my hormones. If I couldn't me and you never would have made it to race night."

Katana blushed. "You could have said something then, you know? Kept us both from going insane. Any way thats not what I meant. Don't you find it odd that that chick just happens to have a black car with green neon and Vert tells us that all the drones cars were black and green?"

Chase almost choked. "You don't mean?"

Katana laughed a little. "Yeah, Babe. I think you got busy with a Drone spy."

Chase pushed his ice cream away with a blue face. "I've lost my appetite."

Katana finished her last bite then stood up and moved to Chase's side of the table and sat beside him. "I'm sorry, Bri. Oops, I mean Chase..." She was cut off as Chase moved his head and pushed his lips against hers. The kiss in the elevator had been gentle, but this one was hungry and passionate. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and could feel the goosebumps on her neck. Pulling away he smiled. "Bri is okay Val. Really."

Katana felt her heart pounding in her chest like the roar from Bassline Reflex's engine. She leaned forward resting her head against his shoulder. "I want you so bad right now it should be a crime." She pouted.

Chase smiled and kissed her head. "From this moment on, For the rest of our lives you can have me any time you want, Val."

Katana sat up and looked at him hungrily. "Are there any races tonight?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah. In about an hour." He replied while looking at his watch.

"Let's go to it. Races just get me all hot and bothered ya know?"

Chase put on a fake frown. "So I can't make you hot and bothered without a race then?"

Katana smiled at him. "No, you can. You've already done it several times just tonight. I've gotta tell you I've never wanted some one so badly. I just want to go to the race to wipe it in all those bitches faces. Make them know that you're mine. All mine." As she finished her sentence she let her hand fall in between his legs and squeezed. The very next second Chase had his hands up saying "Check please."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is just a short reintroduction to get me used to writing this story again. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated but I had moved away and was living without a computer but now I'm back at my old house and I'm feeling like living again. Please Read and Review.


End file.
